Sex Ed
by kimakaanna
Summary: Eyes. That's what she felt on her. Always those golden hued eyes of...her teacher! What happens when a student and teacher fall in love? Will it last? Or is it just a passing fantasy?
1. First Day

Chapter One: First Day

Kagome Higurashi walked through the unfamiliar halls of her new high school. She decided to stop by the school's office to get directions...if she could even find the office. She went this way and that and eventually asked for help in her 'adventure' to the main office.

"Excuse me, Sir? Could you help me find the main office, please?"

"For a pretty thing like you, I would do much more!"

She blushed, albeit a little creeped out. "Umm...thanks."

"Oh, Ms. Pretty blushes? That's a rare thing at this school."

She blushed even more, trying to decipher if that was a compliment, insult, or warning. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He took her soft, creamy hand in his and kissed it.

"Higurashi-San, I'm Bankotsu Hitomo."

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Sure. Let's get you to the office, Kagome."

As Kagome walked along side of him, she found herself studying him. This Bankotsu guy had long black hair that was braided in a low ponytail. He had tanned, flawless skin and a star on his forehead. Strange, she didn't sense a demonic aura. She was a miko so she would know who's who in the world of miko and youkai. All in all, he was handsome. They walked in a somewhat comfortable silence-until he spoke up.

"You like what you see?" He grinned as he turned to look at her.

She turned tomato red at being caught staring and replied "Are we almost there?"

"Almost." He replied, taking mercy on the obviously shy girl. They made a few more turns and he announced, "There it is."

She looked to where he pointed and said, "Thanks for your help. So, I guess I'll see you around?"

He looked her up and down and replied, "Definitely."

She averted her eyes nervously and looked to the door of the office. With a goodbye to Bankotsu, she walked in. Kagome took in the space around her. It was beautifully decorated as was the rest of the school, or what she had seen so far. She looked at all of the secretaries around her. It was a lot more than it was at her old school. In fact, this school was five times bigger than her old one. Plus it had style and poise!

She walked up to the counter and waited patiently for a secretary or one of the various teachers in the office to help her out.

Kagome was leaning on the counter, looking down, and didn't notice the male on the other side of the counter looking at her.

"Can I help you?" The deep, baritone voice inquired.

Kagome looked up and saw the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He had smooth, creamy skin, the prettiest golden eyes, and long, silver hair. She could tell he was a youkai because he had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon adorned on his forehead, and of course, a demonic aura. A very strong one at that. He wore a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt that matched his crescent moon. He went for the casual look. She couldn't see his shoes because of the counter, though.

The handsome demon before her arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, waiting for her response. She suddenly realized that she had been staring too long and blushed slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm new here and I just needed a class schedule and a locker, please."

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

She nodded and took a seat. While she waited, she thought about the sexy demon that was helping her. She hoped he was one of her teachers because she could get used to looking at him for the rest of the school year. She stood as he walked his fine ass back into the office.

"Here you go Higurashi-san. It looks like your first period class is Sex-Ed." He stopped when he noticed her slight flush. He inwardly smirked at her blatant innocence.

"Thank you."

"That'll be your homeroom. Class 201."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Would you like me to escort you there? Class begins in about 5 minutes."

"If it's not too much of a hassle...never mind, I'm sure I'll figure it out-"

"Nonsense. It's no hassle. Besides, your first period teacher doesn't tolerate tardiness. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

He held the door open for her. "After you, Higurashi-san."

She nodded her thanks as she walked through the door. They walked down the halls in relative silence. The handsome man beside her decided to break through the silence and her thoughts.

"So, have you met with any of your teachers yet?"

"No. I just moved out here so this is my first time at the school."

"Okay. If you don't mind me asking, what made you move out here?"

She hesitated but replied, "It was just time for a change."

He noticed her hesitation and decided to drop the subject.

"So what's this teacher like?"

"Which one?"

"The first period one. He sounds kind of strict. Is he mean?"

"He is strict. About him being mean...that really depends on how you classify the word."

"Is he cute?" She asked in jest.

He chuckled and replied, "Again that depends on what you classify as cute. I'm sure he wouldn't want to be could such a femme word as cute."

She giggled. "I guess you're right."

They finally, after a series of twist and turns, arrived at classroom 201. The door was open and they could already see a class full of chattering students. She stopped before they got to the doorway and turned to him. He turned to her and waited for her reason for stopping.

"Thanks for walking me here."

"No problem, Higurashi-san."

"Well, it was nice meeting you-"

"Taisho-sama." He supplied for her.

"Right. Well, I better get going."

"You should. The bell is about to ring."

She turned back around and walked into the classroom. She didn't see a teacher and thought, 'And he has the nerve to be mad when students are late. Hypocrite.'

"Kagome! Over here."

She looked to the voice that called her. It was Bankotsu. He was sitting in the front row. She was glad that she at least knew someone in the class. She walked over to him and saw him threaten a boy so he would move and she could have his seat. She was a little shocked but sat down anyways.

"So, you're in Sex Ed, huh? How many periods do you have of it?"

"Just this one. How many do you have?" The bell rang, delaying his answer.

"Three. It's only because I don't have many classes so they stuck me with Mr. Ice Block, here." He pointed in the direction of the now present teacher. Kagome looked over and imagine her shock when she saw Taisho-sama!

"Alright, class. Quiet." Every mouth shut at the cold command. Kagome was shocked to say the least. Not even at her old school when the meanest, nastiest teacher said be quiet did the reaction turn out like this!

"We have a new student today so I expect each of you to introduce yourselves. We'll start with you. Stand." He pointed to Kagome and she did as she was told and stood up, although she was a little put off with his cool attitude.

"State your name, age, and something about yourself."

"Okay. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen and I'm-"

"Sexy as fuck!" Said someone to her right.

She turned to look at him and saw a nice looking guy. He actually looked like Mr. Hot Stuff except his demonic aura was that of a hanyou, his eyes were more of an amber color, his hair wasn't as long, and he had adorable dog ears. If only he had an adorable mouth! The look she gave him made his blood run cold.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you keep your mouth shut because I won't stop her if she decides to hurt you."

"Keh! I was just telling it like it is. Isn't that right, Ka-go-me?" He finished with a sexy wink. Kagome flushed and noticed she was still standing. She took her seat and faced forward.

"Alright, Inuyasha, since you're so bold, why don't you start the class off by introducing yourself."

"Fine." He turned to Kagome, who was directly to his left, and continued.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho. I'm sixteen and-" He turned in his seat to face Kagome and took her hand. "I love pussy."

Kagome made a disgusted face and snatched her hand back.

"Again, you make it abundantly clear as to why they stuck you in here for three periods as opposed to one," Taisho-sama said. The class snickered at the insult and Inuyasha slightly turned pink out of embarrassment.

"You're next houshi," said Taisho-sama.

"Why, thank you. Lady Kagome," Kagome looked past Inuyasha to see the person directly to the fuming boys' right. She saw a decent looking man. He had jet black, shoulder length hair, dark, lavender eyes and a boyish face. She waited for him to speak again.

"I'm Miroku Hikari. I am seventeen and I would like you to bear my child." Kagome furrowed her brows and wondered if all the boys in this class were hentai minus Bankotsu and Taisho-sama.

She saw a girl reach over and slap Miroku and call him a hentai. She turned back toward Taisho-sama and admired his beauty once again.

"Your turn." He said to the semi-violent girl. The girl turned to Kagome. She saw that the girl had hazel eyes, and brown, glossy locks held high in a ponytail. She was overall a pretty girl.

"I'm Sango and I'm also seventeen. I like to fight."

The class murmured, "We know!"

Taisho-sama looked over to Bankotsu, expectantly.

"My turn? Alright, Kagome, You already know my name, I'm seventeen and I like to annoy the hell out of Fluffy-sama," He pointed in the direction of Taisho-sama. He narrowed his eyes at the offensive nickname and said,

"If you value your life, refrain from calling me that." He looked over at the girl sitting to Bankotsu's left and she began speaking without hesitance.

"Hi Higurashi-san. I'm Rin Taisho. I'm sixteen and...I guess I read a lot." Kagome noticed Rin's long, dark silken tresses and chocolate eyes. She had the most adorable baby face. Kagome smiled at her because she could tell this Rin person was shy and to tell the truth, she read a lot also.

Then she thought, 'Hmm… Taisho? She must be related to Mr. Taisho and that Inuyasha guy. I wonder if Inuyasha and Rin are his kids…'

"Okay. We'll have to cut this short, today. Higurashi-san, if you have any questions, you can see me before school, after school, or at lunch." She nodded.

"Today, we'll discuss the female anatomy and tomorrow we'll discuss the male anatomy. First off, tell me what you know about the female anatomy and we'll go from there." Miroku raised his hand and waited to be called on.

Taisho-sama said, "Anyone other than Miroku. We all know that you're an expert on the female form." Miroku slid his hand down and pouted cutely.

"I want one fact from each of you. We'll start with you Rin." The class went on and on about what they knew albeit a little embarrassed by some of the remarks. Other than that, class ran smoothly and they knew more than Taisho-sama thought they would.

Class finally ended and Kagome started to gather her things so she wouldn't be late to her next class. Bankotsu wandered over to her after chatting with some of his friends.

"Hey Kagome. Mind if I look at your schedule?"

"Not at all." She handed it over to him and watched as he examined it.

"Well Kags, it looks like we'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other." He said plainly.

"And that's not a good thing?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that. Sorry. But it looks like you'll have pretty much the same classes with everybody you've met."

"That's a relief. But it's still gonna take some getting used to. This school is some much different than my old one."

"Well, different doesn't always mean good. Welcome to Shikon High."


	2. First Impressions Are Killer

Chapter Two: First Impressions Are Killer

After the class let out, Taisho-sama leaned on the front of his desk, admiring a certain student's curves. He knew he shouldn't, but just couldn't help himself. It had to be a crime to look as sexy as this Higurashi girl. If it was, she was guilty under a unanimous vote.

Throughout the entire class, Taisho-sama kept giving Higurashi-san subtle looks. He gazed at her beautiful azure toned eyes, her curly mane that was so glossy, he was sure it felt like Egyptian silk. His eyes wandered to her cute little nose then to one of his favorite features, her full, luscious lips that were in the shape of Cupid's bow.

His desire-filled gaze joyfully examined her choice of clothing. She donned a halfway zipped black jacket with red accents and a red shirt underneath that seemed to snuggly lock around the swell of her breasts. A pair of black short shorts that looked painted on her lithe frame and some black and red air force one's gave her a cross between athlete and bombshell sexy!

He watched as she bent over to grab her backpack and her books. Golden hued eyes lustfully scanned over her tanned legs that seemed to never end. His eyes finally landed on her perfect, round bottom that he was dying to squeeze.

She stood up with her books in hand and her bag on her shoulder with the intention of heading to her next class.

"Higurashi-san? Could I speak with you for a moment?" Taisho-sama's deep voice inquired.

Kagome looked over to the voice that sounded like sinful lust. She saw it was none other than Taisho-sama and strutted her way over to him.

"Yes, Taisho-sama?"

"I was looking at your schedule in the office and couldn't help but notice that you don't have a 7th or 8th period class," He prompted, silently asking her to explain.

"Yeah, I did some of my classes for this year in summer school."

"Interesting. If you're interested in earning extra credit, I could have the office fill those two classes with my more advanced Sex-Ed classes. That way, you won't have to do them in later years. Is that acceptable, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome would have answered a 'HELL YES!' if she weren't so lost in his eyes. The color and depth were hypnotizing. They were deep like a vortex and fiery like a blazing fire on a frosty, winter's night.

"Higurashi-san?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking into her sapphire-glazed eyes. And like the scholarly thinker she was, she answered with a,

"Huh?"

"I said, is this an acceptable alternative?"

Her spaced-out moment wasn't lost on him. Like any impudent, conceited male, he knew he was gorgeous. Hell, women—even men tripped all over themselves to please him, in hopes that he'll give them a just a chord of that sexy voice of his, let alone the sight of his sculpted body. He was that damn sexy. Many thought he was something Michelangelo chiseled from stone. _'Like Michelangelo could ever make something as magnificent as this Sesshomaru.'_

"Of course! _'I'd love to see you more.'_" Kagome said in a rush, although, she wasn't planning to let that last part slip from her thoughts. As soon as she realized it had indeed slipped, she blushed furiously.

'_Kami! I'm so stupid. Maybe…maybe he didn't hear it! Oh, who the hell am I kidding? With an aura like that, I'm sure he's strong enough to hear a pin drop halfway across the globe, underwater! Okay, just play it cool, and everything will be fine. Okay, I can do this!'_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. _'So the games begin already…'_

"That is most pleasing to hear, Higurashi-san." He then leaned in close. So close, that she could feel his warm breath on her ear and smell his intoxicating scent. He continued in a whisper,

"Because I can promise you that you'll see a whole lot more of me than you think."

Kagome shivered at the 'subtle' undertone of his statement. She could feel her temperature rising as he grabbed her hand and rubbed idle circles on it.

"T-Taisho-sama? I, uh, should be getting to class." She breathed. She needed to get the hell out of there before her senses went into overload.

Sesshomaru wanted to do a lot more than just hold her hand and when he pulled back and dropped her hand, he showed her with a smoldering look from his oceans of gold.

"Perhaps you should, Kagome." He said, seductively, enjoying the way her blush darkened.

"I'll be seeing you _real_ soon, Higurashi-san." Sesshomaru purred, making Kagome melt into a pile of goo at the frosty, baritone voice. Each syllable made her nerve ends jump in anticipation.

"I can't wait, Taisho-sama." Kagome purred back, just as seductively… totally out of character for her. She turned to walk away and not a second later, students began pouring into the room.

"I suggest you run, Higurashi, or you'll be in danger of being tardy." He commented with a wicked smirk, wanting to see her work those hips the Kamis gifted her with.

Kagome turned back to look at him and saw him wink sexily at her. She decided to indulge in his game and wished she could see his face when she started running. Attempting to be sexy or not, she really was in danger of being late!

Taisho-sama watched until her toned legs and swinging hips were out of sight before turning to his class, the class that were oblivious to the devious thoughts running through his mind. _'Just you wait, Higurashi-san.'_He-san---


	3. First Encounters

Chapter 3: First Encounters

After successfully making it her next class, Kagome drifted off as the instructor dragged on about the oh-so-thrilling history of art. She just couldn't stop thinking about the way Taisho-sama's voice sensually caressed her. Or those gorgeous eyes of his that melted into her gaze like golden lava.

Kagome finished her fourth period class and headed to lunch. After she headed to the lunch line, she looked at her choices and decided on a chef salad, french fries, and a sprite. She turned around to look about the heavily populated room and every table seemed to be occupied so she chose to leave and eat elsewhere. Just as she turned to leave, she heard someone yell her name. She turned and saw Bankotsu coming towards her.

"Hey, what's the rush, Kagome?"

"Nothing, I wanted to eat in peace. It's really crowed in here, neh?"

"Yeah but we can eat in the gym. That's where my clique hangs out at. Come on."

Kagome followed behind Bankotsu with her lunch in hand. When they arrived at the gym, she was awestruck at the size. It was huge!! _'Damn! You can fit 2 state buildings in here!'_ The gym was crowded but not as much as the cafeteria.

Bankotsu lead Kagome up to the bleachers and she saw a crowd of students laughing and making jokes. A few of the individuals she had already met. She recognized Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, and Sango. She didn't recognize a couple of them. As they approached the group, Bankotsu reintroduced her to the group.

"Okay, everyone, this is Kagome. She's new here."

"We all know who she is! Isn't that right, sexy?" Inuyasha, crude as ever, remarked.

Kagome felt her patience wane because of this Inuyasha character. If he said one more uncouth thing to her, she was going to shove her fist through that, pretty or not, face of his. Bankotsu smirked when he felt Kagome's anger spike. Of course, Inuyasha felt it spike, and wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Kagome, that's Jakotsu, my brother," He said, pointing to a fair looking guy whose outfit spoke volumes of his homosexuality. Jakotsu waved at her. She smiled in return.

"This is Hiten. Hiten, this is Kagome. She's in our homeroom but you'd know that if you didn't skip the class! I doubt Fluffy-sama is happy about it."

Hiten snorted, "So? What's Taisho-sama gonna do, spank me?" Bankotsu shook his head; that created all sorts of sick images. _'If he's not gay, I'll eat my own foot!'_

"Over there is Ayame. She's in our homeroom, too." Ayame smiled at Kagome and she smiled back. With that, Bankotsu sat down, fully intent on devouring his lunch of cheeseburgers and fries.

"Hey!! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Someone behind Bankotsu screamed. Bankotsu turned his head to look at the person who was disrupting his food binge.

"Nope. Nobody important." He turned back around and took a bite of his food. Kagome took a look at the guy who was on the verge of blowing a gasket. He was tall, with orange hair and emerald, green eyes. He huff and puffed then turned his attention on Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome. I'm Shippo." He proclaimed, still upset over Bankotsu's jab.

"It's nice to meet you Shippo." Kagome said.

Kagome took a seat and started eating. _'Well, I'll be damned! This food is even better than my last school. Looks like I did a major upgrade, coming here!' _ While Kagome ate, she scanned the gymnasium, trying to decipher the groups of people. She saw the Goths, plastics, hardcore body builders—that was a new one for her—the nerds, the outcasts and it made her wonder who she sat with. They all seemed pretty athletic. Maybe she was amongst the jocks. She couldn't tell, not that she really cared.

She watched as people ran laps in what appeared to be a health class. She watched as each person did their running and cardiovascular exercises. Her eyes landed on a particular individual. His long, silver hair was swishing with his every move.

'_Hmm….Taisho-sama has some competition in being the sexiest man in the school!'_ She had yet to see his face but knew she wouldn't be disappointed. She now knew him to be a teacher when she saw him tell another student to leave—of course, that's putting it mildly—he succeeded in reducing the frightened teen to tears. Then she saw his face as he turned; the god-like body belonged to…Taisho-sama?!! _'I shouldn't have been surprised. But at least I was right, I'm not disappointed!_'

As she was admiring his perfect physique, a shadow blocked her view, making her snap her head up, ready to make quick work of the obstacle keeping her from viewing Taisho-sama. When she look up, she saw another student, youkai to be exact.

He was what one would call, 'Tall, dark, and handsome.' He had long black hair, hanging down his back. He also had eyes the color of frosty blue. He smirked as Kagome checked him out.

"Hello there, gorgeous."

"Uh, hi." Kagome responded.

"I haven't seen you around. You must be new."

"Yeah, I am. I just started today."

"Yeah, I'd remember seeing a pretty face like yours." He said, flashing her a smile.

"Thanks." Kagome said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Does the pretty girl have a name?"

'_Girl?! Please! I'm all woman!' _Kagome had to laugh at her silly thought.

Kouga thought, _'Good, I've got her laughing. It won't be long until she's mine!'_

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome, huh? Well, it's been nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'll be seeing you around." He seemed to promise.

Kagome watched as he left and turned her attention back to Taisho-sama only to find him looking, intently, at her. Her breath hitched as those eyes of liquefied gold locked onto hers. He smirked at her and walked away.

She stared until he was out of sight—a stare that did not go unnoticed by two individuals; Rin and Bankotsu. She turned her attention back to her lunch and decided to eat just finish the salad because the fries were cold. After she finished, she went and threw her trash away and downed her sprite as quick as she could. She had to hurry so she could grab her shit and make it to her newly scheduled Advanced Sex Education classes. She glanced down at her watch and realized she still had about half an hour to go. _'Well shit! I guess I could blow the time exploring.'_

Kagome said her goodbyes to her new group of friends while they chatted. She left the gym and soon became lost—again. She sighed as she thought about grabbing a map from the office…as soon as she found it! Kagome turned a number of corners and lost all hope when she didn't recognize anything.

She headed up a flight of stairs and looked around because she was sure she had come down a flight of stairs for lunch. She paused and thought, _'Wait a minute! I can search for auras! Duh! Let's see if I can find Taisho-sama's. I hope he's in his room.'_

Sure enough, she found his aura as it was kind of hard to miss. As she followed the direction the aura was leading, she began to see familiar halls and thanked the Kamis for her good luck. She finally reached Taisho-sama's classroom and knocked on the door. The door swung open a few seconds later to reveal the gorgeous instructor she called Taisho-sama.

"Is there something I could help you with, Higurashi-san?" His rich voice inquired.

"Uh, I saw that they already fixed my schedule so I was here for class." She said, timidly. Taisho-sama stepped aside and let her in. After she walked in, he closed the door up but not completely. Kagome sat her things on the desk she occupied earlier. She, then, took a seat and looked over to Taisho-sama.

Sesshomaru was in process of grading papers when he felt her stare upon him. He raised his head and found his eyes locked with her sapphire blues. He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, then leaned on it.

Kagome watched him with unwavering eyes, for who knows how long, trying to commit every rippling muscle that was visible to memory. She saw him stand up and go to the front of his desk. He said one word to her.

"Come." And she found herself in front of him. He tilted her head upwards with a single, clawed finger.

"Yes, Taisho-sama?"

"Tell me, Kagome. Do you enjoy looking at me?"

Kagome blushed and lowered her head. She responded,

"Would you be upset if I said yes?"

"That depends. Would you be upset if I said _I _enjoy looking at _you_?"

She shook her head no. She looked up again in time to catch his lips descend upon hers. The moment his silken lips touched hers, she felt a million butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Sesshomaru on the other hand marveled at the taste and feel of her lips. He had to have more. His hands found their way to her body and began exploring. The first stop were her sides, and then they moved upwards, towards her breasts. He lightly squeezed the plentiful mounds and she gasped. He took that opportunity to dive his tongue into her mouth, sampling the sweetness he had longed for earlier that day.

Kagome's mind was swirling with thoughts. So much so, that she decided not to think, just feel. It felt incredibly good to feel his claws tweaking her nipples into hardened peaks. She never knew anything could feel this good. His hands eventually left her breasts in favor of the ass she teased him with a few hours ago, when she jogged away from him.

Sesshomaru continued to massage the soft flesh until she was mewling under his attentions. He pulled back to allow her air. As she caught her breath, he walked over to the door, shutting it completely. With lightening speed, he stood in front of her once again. Before she knew it, Sesshomaru had her spread out over his desk, over the papers and all.

Kagome looked up at the demon leaning over her body and pulled him down for a kiss. He quickly complied. His hands began roaming her body again until he came to the apex of her thighs. He covered her pussy with his hand, feeling the heat radiating through her clothes. He began rubbing where he knew her clit to be. He pulled back, wanting to hear her soft moans.

"Mmm….uhhh," She moaned as she lightly bucked her hips upwards. She didn't know what he was doing to her but she found herself spreading her legs wider trying to get more of that intense feeling he was giving her.

"Moan for me, Kagome," He commanded.

"Mmmm, Taisho-sama…ahhh."

"Tell me what you want. Do you want me to rub here? Or perhaps, here?" He taunted her. He continued rubbing her pussy, focusing on her clit again.

"Here?"

"Oh yes!" She breathed out, "Right there…mmm." He started rubbing faster, in tiny circles, causing her moans to increase. He stopped all of a sudden, wanting her to tell him with words exactly what she wanted.

She whined when the pleasurable friction stopped and looked out him. She was unclear as to why he stopped.

"What do you want?"

She lightly thrust her hips up in a silent answer. He shook his head no.

"Tell me with words, Kagome." She grabbed his hand and placed it at her covered mound, which was sopping with juices. He was hard like granite when he smelled her arousal but she would remedy that soon enough.

"I want you to touch me." She said meekly.

"Just touch?" He asked, not letting her get away with her broad answer. She looked at him with those innocent, blue eyes and he decided to have mercy on her.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" She nodded her head to his question.

"With words, beautiful." The blush returned to her cheeks full force as she said,

"Please, Taisho-sama, make me cum." He smirked down at her and resumed his rubbing. He even increased his pace as a reward for her obedience. He had to get her used to vocalizing what she wanted because he had a lot more in store for her in the future.

Sesshomaru restrained himself as her scent spiked over and over nearly driving him to insanity. Her moans and cries spurred him on but he wasn't too lost to realize that they were still in school. Even though youkai wouldn't be able to sniff out what was occurring, due to a scent barrier; a school safety feature that came in handy, that didn't stop humans from walking in.

Even though he was adamant to admit it, he had to wind things down and stop before they got caught. In the eyes of youkai, what they were doing wasn't against any laws. Some humans were bound to youkai at the age of 13 but laws had changed—human law that is. Some humans were still opposed to sex with individuals under the age of 18. While most humans accepted it, some still protested it.

He was brought back to the task at hand when he felt her tense. He knew she was seconds away from an orgasm and as she opened her mouth to scream her pleasure to the world, he slammed his mouth over hers and felt her pussy quiver under his touch.

When she came down from her high, she looked up to him to see his arrogant smirk.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Higurashi-san?" Her flushed face reddened, prettily as she nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Good, because we will be resuming this in the near future." He said, his eyes darkening with lust. With that, he help her off his desk and removed the papers that had stuck to her body.

"Class will begin in a few minutes, alright?"

"Okay." Kagome slowly walked over to her desk and took her seat, feeling although somewhat tired, refreshed and tingly. She watched as he walked over to open the door.

When he was back at his desk, he straightened up his papers. He then looked up and once again found her staring at him. He sent her a lustful look while licking his lips, his eyes promising more pleasure in the next private encounter they had. They sat there in silence, waiting for the rest of the students to file in.


	4. More Encounters

Chapter 4: More Encounters

Over the next couple of weeks, Sesshomaru saw a lot of Kagome. Keeping true to his word, he gave Kagome a lot more pleasure than the last session they had. Kagome writhed under his shirtless body, her hands fondling every exposed piece of heated skin. Her melodic chants of his name turned him on all the more.

During this particular…meeting, Sesshomaru was teaching Kagome how to pleasure him. He had her on her knees, in his personal office instead of his classroom, watching as she undid his belt. After that was unbuckled, she unbuttoned his pants and gently pulled his tan slacks down to pool at his feet.

With a cherry red blush, she looked up into his eyes with a questioning gaze. He gave her an encouraging nod and she proceeded to pull down his Giorgio Armani boxers. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and slowly dragged the fine material over his taut bottom, colossal length, and his muscled thighs.

When the boxers were done with, she looked back up to the large appendage that was lightly brushing against her plump lips. She then looked into his eyes and saw his naughty smirk before he said,

"You know, I'd usually give you dinner before I gave you dessert but in your case," he trailed off as he took his cock and rubbed the tip around her moist lips, "I'll make an exception."

Kagome unconsciously licked her lips as she looked back down at her prize. With gentleness, she timidly wrapped her hands around his massive girth and began to stroke him. Sesshomaru wanted to shut his eyes at the explicit pleasure but forced himself to watch her dainty hands slide up and down his heated and moist shaft.

Kagome finally decided to taste him. He watched as her wet, pink tongue peeked from out of her mouth and took a slow drag over the bulbous head. The direct contact was initially a bit too much for him but as her shallow licks became more confident, she began exploring all he had to offer. Her tongue dabbled with the underside upon hearing his growls of pleasure. Kagome didn't know what to do next so she looked up at him. He saw her silent inquiry and answered,

"Take me in your mouth," he said lustily. She nodded and looked back at his length with only slight hesitation. She wondered how in the hell all of _that_ was going to fit in her mouth. Nonetheless, she sucked the tip of his cock into her hot and wet mouth.

Sesshomaru just about lost it. Two words described her mouth: tight and hot. It took much of his control to keep from slamming into her mouth. He had no intentions of turning her out—not yet anyways.

Kagome was enjoying the moans and growls that came from him. She took more of him in her already stuffed mouth and nearly gagged but kept it under control. Sesshomaru thought she was doing a great job of relaxing her throat muscles; it wasn't easy with his size.

She worked him over and over again, licking, sucking, bobbing and suctioning with her mouth. She wanted to make him lose control like the many times he had done to her. She was amazed at his stamina and pulled away with a smack of her lips.

Sesshomaru looked down at her again, curious as to why she stopped. She locked eyes with him and took a slow, barely there, lick across the head. She did it again, even slower this time. She smirked at him when he trembled. He narrowed his eyes at her. '_So the vixen wants to play?' She should know better…'_

She continued to tease him with little licks, curious as to what he would do. What he did, she wasn't ready for. Sesshomaru pulled his shaft away from her teasing tongue and spoke one command.

"Open."

Kagome of course, obeyed him. His word was as good as law. Sesshomaru inserted his hard member into her mouth. He then moved his hands to the back of her head. He began guiding her back and forth over his cock. Faster and faster, her head bobbed and he began thrusting into her mouth. He felt his end coming near and he intended to make her swallow every drop he so graciously offered. Kagome felt him tense and before she knew it, his cum was shooting down her throat.

He pulled out of her mouth and she redressed him. He sniffed then smirked when Kagome's scent of arousal hit his nose. He decided to tease her a little. He reached his hand under her little skirt and moved aside her lace panties to touch his hidden treasure. She was sopping with juices. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered,

"I love how you're always so wet for me. "

She bit her lip and moaned at feeling him insert a finger into her slick passage. It wasn't as tight of a fit as it was the first time he did that. She'd loosened up a bit since then.

Sesshomaru kept a slow pace, purposely. He wanted her to voice her needs. Kagome whined in frustration when he wouldn't go any faster.

"Taisho-sama?" She half moaned.

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip and pondered on what she should ask. She wasn't what one would call brash. She wasn't straightforward at all so it was a little embarrassing to say the dirty things he coaxed her into saying. She decided to just show him what she wanted instead of asking. _'Actions speak louder than words, right?'_

She grabbed his hand and tried to speed up his thrusting—in vain. He looked down at her pretty face and questioned, "Is there something wrong, Higurashi-san? Something you…_need_?' He asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded her head and said, "Umm, I was wondering…if you could…please go…faster?" He obliged her request and soon had her shivering. He gazed upon this rare beauty and took in her flushed face, her raspy pants, and her breathless moans. He had yet to actually have sex with her because he knew she wasn't ready for him. But she would be soon—he just couldn't wait much longer.

Her hands gripped his shoulders then she tensed, biting her lip to silence the earth-shattering scream that wanted to escape. She settled with a loud moan. Sesshomaru held her with one arm as she trembled, still pumping into her so she could ride out her orgasm.

After a few minutes, they were both fully dressed again. She buttoned up her shirt and righted her belt. He buttoned up his white shirt and made sure everything was where it should be. When it was, he turned to her and she said,

"Well, I guess I should get going. My mom will wonder why I was late coming home."

"Tell her you had work to do. After all, it would be the truth, wouldn't it?" He said, salaciously waggling his brows. She blushed and then they both froze the instant a knock sounded on the door.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then he walked over to the door and swung it open. Rin stood outside of it.

"Is there a problem, Rin?"

"No. I was just wondering if I could have someone over tomorrow night."

"No."

"But Dad—Taisho-sama, I already told her it was okay."

"Tell her I said no." He looked at her downtrodden face and sighed. He was truly like putty in the presence of his Rin. He had adopted her when she was left on his doorstep sixteen years ago. He had grown fond of her a hated to see her sad. Rin looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes when he sighed.

"What's her name?"

"Oh, it's Kagome. You know her, the new girl in our class. I was supposed to be helping her with her Calculus class."

Sesshomaru pretended to think for a moment. Like he was going to pass up a chance to get her alone off school grounds. He backed away from the doorway so Kagome was visible to Rin. Kagome sat in a chair that was in front of his desk and turned when she heard her name.

"Higurashi-san? Is this arrangement acceptable?"

Rin didn't even notice Kagome was in there. Although she should've known. She had her suspicions about what was going on between the two. She noticed the looks that Kagome sent his way ever since that day in the gym, a few weeks ago.

Kagome nodded and asked, "What time did you want me over, Rin?"

"Anytime is fine, right Taisho-sama?" She asked looking to her father. He nodded his consent. Rin spoke again,

"I have a better idea. How about she rides home with us. It would be a lot easier."

"I'll have to ask my mom but it's fine with me, that is if you're up to it, Taisho-sama."

"Of course." He turned back to Rin and handed her his keys, "Wait for me in the car. Do not let Inuyasha have the keys." Rin and Inuyasha would have already been gone in their own cars if they weren't in the shop. Sesshomaru thought it best to get them both checked at the same time. Rin nodded and exchanged goodbyes with Kagome then left.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and licked his lips at the sight she gave him. She was standing, and then she bent over to put her notebook in her book bag. She had originally came in with a question about the male's anatomy. Needless to say, her question was answered. He continued to watch as her ass slightly swung in the air. There was just a hint of her round bottom showing and he couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

She grabbed her things and thanked Sesshomaru for his help. He stopped her and whispered,

"Come prepared tomorrow night."

She shivered at the undertone to his demand. She nodded and left his sight. Just as she rounded a corner to head out the school's front doors, someone blocked her way, nearly scaring the hell out of her.

"Bankotsu!" She scolded, "You scared me!"

He chuckled and apologized. "So, Kagome, did you get the help you needed from Fluffy-sama?" Kagome blushed lightly and nodded her head.

"Well what do you know? He isn't as frigid as he seems. I honestly thought he wouldn't help you. Then again, he probably has the hots for you." He finished nonchalantly.

Kagome promptly choked and said, "What would make you say that?" Bankotsu looked her over and grinned. He lowered his voice and said,

"Surely you don't think that I don't recognize what's going on between you two?"

Kagome paled and thought of all the worse case scenarios. How many people knew? Was she and Taisho-sama about to get busted? Bankotsu's voice shattered her thoughts.

"Don't worry Kagome. You're secret's safe with me." She still looked a tad unconvinced.

"Relax! There's only two people who know about it and we won't tell a soul."

"Who's the other person?"

"My girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? Who's that?"

"Promise not to tell Fluffy?"

"I promise. Who is she?"

"Rin."

"Oh really? Aww! You guys make a cute couple!" Bankotsu slightly blushed at this. Kagome felt a little more relaxed considering who knew about the situation. Bankotsu was her friend from the start and Rin had grown to be a friend. They had been studying together as of late.

"Alright Kagome, Let's get you home." She smiled at him and they walked the distance to her house. They said their goodbyes and Kagome walked into the house, dreading each step she took. But on the bright side, she was going to Taisho-sama's house the next day and what could be better than that?


	5. A House Call

Chapter 5: A House Call

Okay so someone asked why Kagome dreads going home. Well, it's not because she misses Sesshomaru. It goes along with why 'It was time for a change' (if you remember that quote from chapter one, great!!) Now on to the story:

Kagome made sure Bankotsu was out of sight when she stuck the key in the door. She took a deep breath then pushed the door open. It was the sight she expected. While she lived in a fairly nice home, she would do anything to go back to the shrine.

Kagome, her mother, and her brother lived in a shrine before they moved near Shikon High. Tuesday, a week before the move, was the day Kagome's world fell apart…

"_Dear Kami! What's going on?" Kagome asked as she ran up the shrine steps. Her and her brother, Souta, had just come from school. When they reached the shrine grounds, the place was swarming with medics so they raced up the stairs in search of the problem. Kagome saw her mother, sobbing uncontrollably._

_Kagome's mother, Suki, was standing near the Sacred Tree with another man embracing her. Kagome and Souta ran as fast as they could towards their mother. Kagome saw the man release her mother and stand off to the side, seemingly gathering some materials. Kagome dismissed the oddness and asked what the hell was going on._

"_Mom! What happened?" Kagome looked at her mother that was dressed in a yukata and hugged her because her pain was evident._

_Kagome was trying to calm down her mother and then she heard Souta scream someone's name. Not just any name though. It was a name that she held near and dear to her heart. A name that she never expected to be in this situation. Souta screamed out, _

"_Otousan!"_

_Kagome's head whipped around in search of her father; he was supposed to be at work. He was such a workaholic; he was never home during daytime hours._

_When she did locate him, she almost had a coronary and rushed to his side. His eyes were closed. He looked merely to be asleep. But common sense told her he wasn't. She palmed his cheek and gasped at the cold feeling. Souta, who stood beside her openly wept for he knew something wasn't right. Kagome's own tears slid down her cheeks like a raging river._

_The medics saw the transaction and really felt for the guy's family but they still had a job to do. They zipped up the black body bag that he was in and hurriedly moved the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and drove to Sengoku Medical, the nearest hospital._

_Kagome spun back around to her mother and saw that guy again, wondering why he didn't leave with the medical unit. 'Maybe he's with the police.' The police were there to ask questions about what happened and to make sure a murder didn't go down. They, too, were getting ready to leave, to give the family time to grieve._

_The stranger left Kagome's mother and disappeared around the corner when she and Souta walked towards Suki again to find out why their otousan left in a body bag. Kagome was still in disbelief as was Souta but she was going to get to the bottom of this._

"_Mom, who was that?"_

_Suki hesitated and said that it was no one before she embraced her children. The little family wept under the Sacred Tree, just a few yards from their house that resided on the shrine grounds. Kagome was the first to break out of her stupor and headed towards the car until she realized that no one followed her. She turned around when Suki called her._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes, okaa? Aren't we going to the hospital?"_

_Suki hesitated again and shook her head. Kagome's brow furrowed as she tried to piece together her mother's strange actions. 'Okay, first she's in some guys arms. Then, she didn't even try to ride in the back of the ambulance with Otousan. Now she doesn't want to find out why he…died? What is she hiding?' Kagome couldn't believe her beloved father was dead but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on. Kagome was broken out of her thoughts by her mother's voice._

"_Kagome, Souta. We need to talk…."_

Kagome shook off that hellish nightmare that she had to live through. She still couldn't believe that her father had died just six weeks ago. Kagome and her mother were not on good terms. They rarely talked like they used to and Kagome blamed her mother. It was all her fault.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack when she stopped at the doorway.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" Kagome said in an uncharacteristically low voice. Suki sighed and went back to chopping vegetables while Kagome stared at the guy that helped her mom destroy their family.

"Kagome, you're going to have to get used to me being here. I love your mother and—."

"Excuse me, but who said anything to you. And you're wrong. My father loved her. You're just some piece of scum that she found on the streets!" Kagome shouted to the male.

"Kagome! That is quite enough! You need to learn to respect my decisions and I've decided to be with him. Can't you be happy for me? You're father would've wanted me to—." Suki was cut off by Kagome.

"Father would've wanted you to what? Sleep with this bum behind his back? Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?! Well, I hope you two are real happy together because my father's blood is on your hands." With that, Kagome stomped out of the kitchen, her snack long forgotten.

It was the same for the past month. Kagome would come home, find _him_ there and get upset all over again. She couldn't believe that her mother had the audacity to further taint and dishonor her family by bringing that scumbag into the house.

Kagome was, for once, glad that Souta now stayed with their Uncle in Kyoto because now he wouldn't have to suffer from the arguments that went on constantly. It was decided that Souta would stay with Uncle Kai because the school Souta wanted to attend was closer to them and plus Souta had male cousins to hang around.

Kagome missed him but it was best. She decided to go to her room and block out her worries by thinking of someone who, as of late, took up a decent amount of space in her mind. Yep, you guessed it. Taisho-sama. Kagome plopped down on her cushy bed. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her doodle pad. She flipped to her latest drawing and in front of her sat a close replica to Sesshomaru.

She sighed as she recalled all of the events that occurred between them. She thought of the screams, growls, moans, cries, and begs that elicited from the both of them. She thought about the feelings he evoked as he made her shout out his name repeatedly.

She blushed as she remembered what he said to her earlier, _'Come prepared tomorrow night.'_ She wondered what he had planned. She hoped that she would find out more about him. _'I wonder if we'll actually have sex.'_ To tell the truth, she was kind of nervous about that. She was told to wait for marriage or at least love.

'_I don't love Taisho-sama but I do care about him. Is that enough to follow through with this? Maybe I should wait until it feels right. I just hope that he won't be upset.'_

Kagome finally went downstairs a few hours after drawing yet another portrait of Sesshomaru to get her some dinner. She grabbed a cup of roast chicken-flavored ramen and set a pot of water on the stove to boil. She looked at the microwave for the time, which happened to be 8:49pm, and saw a note on the microwave's handle. She snatched it up and it read:

_Kagome-_

_I'm going ice-skating with Akira but I'll be back shortly. _

_I didn't bother you because I figured you needed time to_

_calm down. I'm truly sorry that we're not seeing eye to eye_

_but just know that I love you. I left dinner in the microwave._

_It's your favorite: Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. I'll be back later _

_on tonight._

_Mom_

Kagome balled up the note and threw it in the trash. Her mom was so good at making her feel like everything was her fault. She cursed her weakness for she felt bad about their arguments. She sighed and finished making her dinner before she grabbed an Arizona Green Tea and fled the kitchen, leaving the dinner her mom made in the microwave. Kagome knew that would probably hurt her feelings but she wanted her mother to hurt as much as she was hurting.

Kagome ate her dinner in the living room while watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. That was one of her favorite shows. She was about to head upstairs when the phone rang. Startled, she walked over to it. She calmed down once she realized that it was probably just her mother calling. She picked up the phone and answered. It turns out that it was her mother telling her that there was a change and plans and that they'd be catching a late movie and not to wait up. Kagome scoffed after she exchanged goodbye's with her mom. Like she'd lose sleep over that.

She made it upstairs and into her room. She looked around at the furnishings that decorated her room: a large canopy bed with baby blue drapes, her oak dresser, a nightstand that held a lamp and a cordless phone, her flat screen, a mirrored closet, and her vanity. Her otousan thought that nothing was too good for his little girl and worked his ass off to give her the best of the best. She was very grateful for that.

She walked to her dresser and took out some pajamas. She went to the adjoined bathroom for a shower. Half an hour later, she came out clean and refreshed adorning a little white towel. She had already laid out her clothes on the bed. She walked over to her vanity and sat down once she dried off.

She popped the cap off of lotion from Victoria's Secret. It was called Pure Seduction and it smelled of Casaba melons, plums, and freesia; a heavenly scent indeed! She squeezed on the bottle to get a whiff of the scent and ended up squirting lotion on her nose.

She silently cursed and looked into the mirror as she wiped it off. She began to study herself. She took in her creamy, swan-like neck. Then, her delicate jaw line. Her eyes traveled to her lips and absently noticed its cupid's bow shape. She then looked to her button nose and slightly pudgy cheeks, who she inherited from her mother. But her eyes, that was the asset she inherited from her father. She gazed into her vivid, sapphire orbs, wondering if she was indeed attractive enough to be with a god like Sesshomaru. She focused on her damp hair and sighed, _'Why do I feel like I need his approval? Maybe because he's so gorgeous. But if he doesn't like what he sees, we wouldn't be doing whatever it is we're doing, right?'_

She put her insecurities to rest as she removed her towel and applied her lotion. Once she was finished, she moved to her bed to retrieve her underwear. She stopped when the phone rang and approached it instead.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"It's me again Kagome." Suki heard Kagome's sigh.

"Yes, mom?"

"I was just checking on you. Why are you still up? It's 10:47. You have school tomorrow."

"I know that. I was just getting ready for bed. Was that all?" Kagome was in a hurry to get off the phone. She heard Suki sigh in resignation.

"I guess so. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Goodbye." Kagome was about to hang up until Suki called out.

"Wait, Kagome…I love you. Never forget that." She finished quietly.

Kagome rolled her eyes but answered, "I won't."

"Goodnight, dearest."

"Goodnight." Kagome hung up quietly, slightly feeling bad. She did love her mom but she couldn't forgive her for what she did. She turned to the bed and was startled when the phone rang again. She sighed and answered it.

"Mom, I'm trying to go to bed, if you'd stop calling!"

There was silence. Kagome frowned. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Mom?"

"Guess again." Said the masculine voice.

"T-Taisho-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Wait, how did you get my number?"

"I have my ways." That was code for 'I got it from your file.'

"So, you just thought you'd call me at—." She paused to look her clock.

"10:55! Kami-sama! You do know that I have to get up early tomorrow, right?!"

"Hn. I've never been called Kami-sama but it does have a nice ring to it." Sesshomaru replied, amused. He heard Kagome huff before she said,

"Taisho-sama I was about to—."

"Sesshomaru." He interrupted.

"What?"

"You can call me Sesshomaru outside of school, Kagome." He chuckled at her low 'oh'.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Nothing much. How was your evening?"

"It went as well as expected." Kagome decided to leave out the argument she had with Suki.

"And what exactly did you expect?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that she was hiding something. She had been vague with him about her home life. He wanted to know her better but she wouldn't allow him to.

"Oh, you know, the usual: talk with my mom, eat dinner, watch TV, take a shower. That kind of thing."

"So have you done everything on your 'list'?"

"Yep. I just got out if the shower so the only thing left is it go to bed."

"The shower, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Tell me Kagome, are you wet?" Sesshomaru asked, lowering his voice a few octaves as he toyed with her.

"Not anymore. I already dried off. I just have to get dressed."

Sesshomaru frowned when she didn't catch on to his play on words.

"I have a game for you. Would you like to play?"

"Okay, but let me get dressed first."

"No. That will not be necessary for this game." Kagome frowned. Just what the hell were they about to play?

"Will you agree to play?" Kagome thought about it and decided _'Why not?'_

"Okay. How do I play?"

"Good. All you have to do is say what you feel. Understood?"

"Alright. Could you start?"

"Fine. Get comfortable on your bed." He heard as she shuffled into her bed.

"Okay."

"Now Kagome, you are familiar with the concept of phone…stimulation, yes?"

Kagome thought about what he was asking and gasped audibly when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You mean phone-sex?!"

"Indeed."

"I know what it is but I've never done it before. I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"I think you're quite good at it Kagome. You proved that on various occasions when you scream out my name." He finished with a smug smirk. He just knew she was blushing.

"Hey! You're pretty vocal yourself, mister!"

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Okay, we're even then."

"Okay so now what?"

"Now I ask you questions."

"I'm listening." Kagome said as she shifted on her bed, her clothes long forgotten as she slipped under her covers.

"Do you think about me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get wet thinking about me?" He whispered huskily.

"Mmhmm." Kagome moaned as she began to touch herself.

"Do you masturbate while thinking of me, Kagome?" He asked as he softly stroked his cock, thinking about Kagome's delicious body. Kagome hesitated to answer as she felt her face flame. The truth was that she did, every time she could.

"Kagome?"

"Yes. I do."

"Really?" He stated more than asked.

"Tell me what you do." Kagome knew what he was asking and didn't feel too embarrassed because he was only on the phone, not right in front of her.

"Umm, first I get undressed." She shifted under the covers, try to get completely comfortable.

"Then, I lay down and start touching my breasts." She paused, not sure, if she could continue.

"Go on." Sesshomaru said as he began to stroke his shaft a little harder.

"Next, I pinch my nipples ; I kind of love that pleasurable pain it gives me. It's…exciting." Kagome said as she mimicked her words.

"I see."

"Once I do that, I slide my hands down my stomach and open my legs."

"I, then, dip my fingers into my core and start sliding in and out." She half moaned as she rubbed her clit then put her fingers in her dripping core.

Sesshomaru groaned at the mental image and started to stroke his cock faster.

"Are you wet, Kagome." Sesshomaru asked, knowing by now that she was soaking wet. Kagome moaned and fingered herself a little faster.

"Mmhmm…I'm so wet…" Kagome's eyes widened and she turned an apple red when she realized what she said.

"Don't stop there, Kagome." He said, panting slightly. He didn't know how much long he could wait to finally be buried deep inside of her.

"I pump in and out faster and faster until—." She paused as her voice escaladed with each syllable, her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Are going to cum for me, Kagome?"

"Ooooh….yes….ahhh."

"Rub your clit for me."

"Mmmm….Sesshomaru, it feels good….so good." She moaned out, her hands getting a workout and apparently another shower. Sesshomaru, too, felt his end coming near as he harshly stroked his smooth but diamond-like hardness.

"Do you want to feel my hard cock inside of you? Deep inside? Pounding into your pussy until you cry my name? Is that what you want?"

"Yes! I want you inside of me…so bad." She wasn't lying. Even though she was nervous about having sex, she desperately wanted him to fill her. She was a bit surprised at how much she craved it.

"Mmm, Kagome. You don't know what you do to me." He growled, as he began stroking at a fast pace, his pre-cum shooting forth, making his hard cock moist with his fluids.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I'm—I'm gonna cum!" Kagome exclaimed as she forced her tired hands to move faster, her hips rising from the bed and falling again in a steady rhythm. Before she knew it, her orgasm snatched her up and threw her for a loop.

"That's right, Kagome. Cum for me."

"Oh, yes! Yes!! Ahhhhhh! Sesshomarrruuuuuuu!! Kagome shouted as she came hard on her hands. She shuddered on the bed as her orgasm was drawn out by the exotic growls that left her youkai-lover's mouth.

As soon as Kagome's orgasm hit, Sesshomaru's cum shot forth like an explosion, erupting and finding solace on his hands. He growled out his completion. As soon as they came down from the heavens, Kagome spoke up.

"Wow." She breathed into the phone. She had never been so turned on in her life.

"I take it that you liked that?" Sesshomaru asked as he absently stroked himself.

"Yeah. That was…incredible!" She said in awe. Maybe she should do that more often with him.

"Incredible? If you think that was incredible, you'll be changing your tune when I get you alone tomorrow night." He huskily informed her. He had plans for his pretty little virgin.

Kagome moaned at the implications behind his words. She found herself anxious and couldn't wait for tomorrow night to come. Sesshomaru broke her out of her musings.

"You should be getting to bed, Kagome. You have to get up early, correct?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I should get some sleep." She said as she read the clock, _'11:22pm.'_

"Thanks for that, Sesshomaru. It was great."

"No thanks needed. It was my pleasure." He said, speaking in literal terms.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kagome said, on the verge of falling asleep. Orgasms always tired her out. She stifled a yawn.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he began to stand up so he could start the cleaning process.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly as she clicked the phone off. She sighed happily, as she thought over the night's events. He always had the ability to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside and out.

'_I should probably go take another shower. Nah. That can wait until the morning.'_ She yawned again and snuggled deep into her comfy plush bed. She fell asleep with Sesshomaru on her mind, like always, and he followed her to the realm of dreams.

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry for not uploading this on Friday. I was supposed to but I'm in the hospital right now and I've been dozing in and out because they have me on Morphine. The next chapter will be called 'I Want You.' I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not the best but the next chapter will be 10X better!! R&R!


	6. Memory Lane

Chapter 6: Memory Lane

I sincerely thank you all for your reviews and support. Tonsillitis almost put me down for the count but I'm through with it….now I only have to deal with the side effects from the antibiotics . Thanks for following me on this rollercoaster ride. Oh and big thanks to romanticheart08 for her awesome ideas!! On to the story:

A large, clawed hand slid down a handsome, sleep-hazed face. Golden eyes popped open to examine the time. '_4:59 am'_

Sesshomaru lied there, in his cloud-like bed, recounting the events of last night's telephone call. He let a small smile slip onto his face as he thought about Kagome. His smile soon slipped into a thoughtful countenance. He wasn't sure what it was about her. He just couldn't stay away from her.

With a sigh, he reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After a leak, he brushed his teeth thoroughly, and hopped in the shower.

As he let the hot water cascade down his chiseled chest, his earlier musings came back to plague his mind. _'What are my intentions with this girl? I acknowledge that I want her…but it's more than that. More than just carnal pleasure. Could I be in…love with her? Nonsense. I barely know her.'_

Sesshomaru had long ago given up the theory that youkai and hanyou don't love. If demons could not love, he wouldn't have the nonsensical savage he calls a brother. His father, a full-fledged youkai, loved. He even loved a _human_, Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. That was going too far in Sesshomaru's opinion, but overtime his prejudices had lessened considerably. Sure, he still teased Inuyasha about his heritage but that was just his way of showing that he cared.

Sesshomaru dunked his head under the steady stream of water. Then he looked to his various bottles of shampoo. He bought many different brands because he knew that using the same brand for extended periods caused the shampoo to lose its effectiveness.

He narrowed his choices down to Old Spice, Redken, Dove, and Paul Mitchell Tea Tree. He grabbed the bottle of Dove, the one that would irritate his nose the least, and began the task of cleansing his luxurious hair. Twenty minutes later, his hair and body were clean and he stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his narrow hips.

After he dried off, he applied his lotion and deodorant then headed to his bathroom to take on the tedious job of combing his hair dry. He learned long ago that applying heat directly to his hair only resulted in him looking like a French poodle.

He remembered the first time that happened. Back when he was truly happy. Back when he, the Great Sesshomaru actually loved someone. Back when he had a wife…

_It was a rainy Thursday. Two deadpan faces sat in the expensive car, watching the rainfall as they drove home. __They had just come back from his father and stepmother's house, in Kyoto after dropping off a 5-year-old Inuyasha and a 5-year-old Rin. They were going back to Tokyo. __They had stopped at a gas station, just five minutes from home, to fill up the car because it was running on empty. _

_As Sesshomaru got out of the car, Kohana, his intended mate, jumped out as well. _

"_You're going with me?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Yep. I've got the munchies!" She said, laughing. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head at her silly antics._

_Together, they walked into the station, after he beeped the alarm on the car. He would've just paid at the pump but since his wife was going in the store, he had to go as well. There was no way that he was leaving her alone with a bunch of strangers._

_Sesshomaru looked around the store, searching for any dangers. As a youkai, being vigilantly cautious was a required skill. Now that he acquired a wife, someone who he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with, it became instinct._

_It had taken Sesshomaru a little while to get used to the concept of having a wife. Normally, youkai, especially inu-youkai, mated. Getting married was a human tradition that he really couldn't care less for. He only agreed to it because Kohana asked him to and he'd gladly do anything for her. Hell, he'd give his left arm it made her happy!_

_Kohana was a full-blooded, inu-youkai. Despite the fierce demonic blood coursing through her veins, she was raised by humans and taught their ways. Of course, she still had youkai instincts, but she was softer than most because of her upbringing._

_Kohana walked around the semi busy store and grabbed a few snacks. She didn't want to get too much since because once they got home, she was going to have the chef make her some Sesame Chicken._

_She walked to the register where her husband stood, waiting for her. As soon as they made their purchases, they headed back outside to pump the gas. Kohana stood beside the car, watching Sesshomaru unscrew the lid on the gas tank and insert the nozzle. He proceeded to lift a small lever that made the gas pump hands-free. _

_Kohana took in his handsome face, wondering how in the world she landed someone like him. He was beyond gorgeous and he truly loved her. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. She admired his choice of black apparel. It was in stark contrast to his silvery hair and slightly pale skin. She smiled when he looked up at her._

_Sesshomaru took in the appearance of his smiling wife and future mate. She was stunning with an almost ethereal glow around her. He looked at her soft, gloss covered lips and wanted nothing more than to sample her sweetness._

_His gaze dragged to her cheeks and he silently marveled at how just one smile, even a small one, made her face light up like the fourth of July._

_He looked into her amethyst eyes that glimmered like liquid in the Sun. He reluctantly tore his eyes from her to look at the gas pump. He decided that there was enough gas in it and undid the pump. Then he replaced the cap on the tank. He watched as Kohana pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her purse and offered him some. He gratefully accepted. She walked around the car then called to him._

"_Sesshomaru?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_This tire is a little low."_

_Sesshomaru walked around and examined the tire and it was indeed low so they drove the short distance to the air pump and parked._

_They got out of the car and filled all the tires that needed air just to get it out of the way. Kohana was about to walk back to the passenger's side when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as Sesshomaru began to kiss the side of her neck. She tilted her head to the side to allow him greater access. She also knew she was showing her submission to her alpha._

_Sesshomaru purred when she tilted her head and he turned her to face him. He gazed down into the face of perfection and kissed the lips that were begging for his attention. He let his hand slip into her snow white tresses and pulled her closer to him. He growled lowly when he felt her hips begin to gyrate into his. He responded in kind to show her what she caused._

_Kohana moaned as she felt his erection grind into her pelvic. She broke apart to breathe and look into his eyes that were now glazed over with lust and love for the woman in front of him._

_Their lips found each other with a ferocity that caused their body temperatures to rise. His large hands roamed the dips and curves on her body. She moaned into his mouth, loudly when his hands harshly gripped her bottom. _

_They were so caught up in their make out session that they missed the warning signs of an impending rain. Seemingly, out of nowhere, the skies darkened and opened, letting out a massive amount of rain that pounded the Earth like a ton of rocks._

_Kohana squealed as she and Sesshomaru broke apart. With demonic speed, they both zipped to the car and drove off. So there they sat with straight faces, pissed off because they were soaked._

_They drove on home, fully intent on taking a hot shower that would probably end in a hot and steamy, love-making session. Sesshomaru made a left and the gates to his mansion opened automatically._

_Once they were safe from the killer thunderstorm, they made their way to the master bedroom. Kohana turned to Sesshomaru and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Nothing. Nothing at all." In all truthfulness, he resembled a wet dog but she'd keep that to herself. She left to turn up the heat because it was freezing. With the heat turned up to 90 degrees, she left to tell the chef about her latest craving._

_She wasn't pupped, but she still wanted that Sesame Chicken all the same. On her way back to the room she shared with Sesshomaru, she examined the beautiful surroundings around her. She was always pampered as a pup because her human counterparts thought she was unique, fragile so she was used to the fast lane but Sesshomaru went all out. I mean, who needs a crystal fountain in the dining hall? _

_She lived as the queen Sesshomaru believed her to be. She was grateful for having someone like him. She went back upstairs, already feeling the heat on full blast. 'Maybe I turned it up too high.' She got into the room and almost busted a gut when she saw Sesshomaru. _

_Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow, silently asking her what was so funny this time. She was starting to turn red from keeping her laughter bottled up and like anything under tight pressure, she exploded with a fit of hysterical giggles._

_Sesshomaru frowned and walked over to her vanity mirror to find a flaw in his appearance that could cause such a riot. What he saw made his eyes slightly widen. Staring back at him was a soaked, but handsome man but his normally silk-like mane was so poufy, it resembled a sheep's wool._

_He turned back to his intended, watching as she continued to laugh her pretty little head off. It was a bit amusing but damn, it wasn't __that__ funny. He waited until her giggles died off and glared at her. He wasn't really mad, just a tad irritated. _

"_Sess, I'm sorry! But-." She was cut off by another giggled that escaped her throat. Upon seeing his resolve, she controlled her waning laughter and walked towards him even though he continued to glare at her._

"_Okay. Let me help you." She smiled at him then left the room to turn down the cause of his wild hair moment, the heat. She came back into the room and dragged him to the bathroom. She felt sort of bad about laughing at him about something he had no control over. _

_She began stripping them both of their clothes so they could hop in the shower and fix his crazy hair. He hadn't said a word to her and he barely looked at her as he stepped into the warm stream of the water. He heard her sigh but kept his head facing straight ahead._

_Kohana looked at his muscled backside and mentally approved of the taut cheeks in her view. 'He looks damn good…the water just sliding down those tight muscles—.' She stepped in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his._

"_Sess?"_

_No answer._

'_Apparently, he's going to be a baby about this.' She began to comb out his hair under the stream of water just to prevent any laughs that hadn't already escaped. When she was done, she tried talking to him again._

"_Onegai, Sess. I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" He asked, determined to milk it for all it was worth. He just knew that he could get her to make some propositions and if pretending to be upset got what he wanted, he was going to play along._

"_For laughing at you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Sesshomaru." She said, sincerely. Sesshomaru almost gave up his charade when she voiced that but decided to keep going. Besides, he wasn't going to be the only one who enjoyed what he knew she would do._

_When she saw that this was going nowhere real fast, she decided to resolve his exasperation through one thing that he responded to the most: sex. She moved her hands from around his waist and slid them down until they reached his semi-erect length. She began to stroke him until she heard feral growls spill from his lips. _

_"Sesshomaru? Are you still mad at me?" She asked, gripping him harder, while putting a twist in her strokes._

_Sesshomaru didn't answer. He grabbed her wrists to free himself from her strong grasp. Kohana was a bit surprised when he turned around and hoisted her up, placing her between himself and the tiled wall._

_Kohana automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She began to squirm when she felt his cock touch her intimate flower. She was trying to get him to slip it in, even just an inch would do. Sesshomaru kept one hand on the wall and the other on his cock as he teased her. He had reduced her to whimpering when he finally decided to plunge in._

"_Ahhhhhh!" She screamed in ecstasy._

"_You like that?" He asked, knowing the answer._

"_Oh, Kami, YES!!" She moaned, feeling him thrust deeper._

_He decided to play with her, just to get back at her for laughing at him. Of course, he had always enjoyed hearing her laugh. It sounded melodious and soothing to his delicate ears._

_He slipped out of her knowing that her primal side would surface when she had had enough. He smirked at her when she moaned at the lost. He began teasing her by slipping a few centimeters in then pulling out and rubbing her clit._

"_Sess! Stop playing!" She whined. He was having none of it and continued to play, well aware of her beast lurking around the surface. He loved when her instinctual side came to play because she was much more aggressive and asserted herself as a true inu-bitch would. After a few more leisurely rubs, he looked up just in time to see her eyes bleed red. She let out a frustrated growl and glared at Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru just smirked and leaned over to kiss her neck, loving the torture he was bestowing upon her. She growled again, a little more forcefully and tangled her hands in his wet hair. With a purposeful pull, she jerked his face right in front of hers._

"_Sesshomaru! Stop teasing me and fuck me! NOW!" She all but growled. Sesshomaru smiled and fucked his wanton bitch. They changed positions and places various times and finally ended up in their king sized bed._

_After they had calmed down from their rough activities, Kohana looked over to Sesshomaru and found him asleep. She was tired as well but she was more hungry than sleepy. _

_She walked to the kitchen, feeling the familiar, pleasurable ache that only sex could induce. She rounded the last corner that kept the chef's paradise from view. Anything and everything was in that kitchen! She found the chef smiling at her and holding out the plate of Sesame Chicken and fried rice she so utterly craved._

"_Thanks, Kai." _

"_No problem. I decided to wait to cook your food so it wouldn't get cold while you and the master…" He trailed off._

_Kohana flushed, knowing that everyone in the entire mansion heard her screams. She smiled politely and departed the kitchen. But not before she asked if he had her favorite drink: Twister (orange and cranberry clash). _

"_I'm sorry Milady, but I checked and there's none left." Kai said, hoping she wouldn't be too upset. Everyone knew about her obsession with that drink._

"_It's alright. I'll just get some more. If Sesshomaru wakes up before I get back, tell him I'll be home as soon as I can."_

"_Wait! I know there's someone here that can get the drink for you—."_

"_That's quite alright. I've been looking for a reason to drive his new car, anyways!"_

"_Well. Okay. You be safe, milady."_

"_Sure thing. Don't forget to tell Sess where I am. You know how worried he gets!"_

"_Of course."_

_With that, Kohana and her plate of food—like she was going to leave that behind—made tracks to the car._

_Sesshomaru awoke to an empty bed. He sat up with a start, wondering where his wife could be. He followed where her scent was last left. The kitchen. 'It figures.'_

_Low and behold, she wasn't there! 'Where did she go off to?' Just then, Chef Kai, entered the kitchen, bowing when he saw his lord and master._

"_Kai, where's Kohana?"_

"_Oh she told me to relay onto you that she went to get some of that Twister juice and would be right back. I'm surprised that she's not back yet." It had been an hour since she left. She probably just got caught up in shopping. That's so like a woman to go in for one thing and come out with the whole store!_

"_And she left? By herself?" Sesshomaru asked, his ire rising. Not only did his mate leave and not tell him, she left by herself._

"_Yes, milord." Kai said quietly, knowing his lord was getting angry._

"_Surely there was someone on staff that could have gotten it for her. Correct?" I mean what was the point of paying a staff to do things that you're doing yourself!_

"_Yes, milord, but she wouldn't hear of it. She insisted that she go so she could test out your car."_

"_What time did she leave?"_

"_At about…5:30p.m." Kai watched nervously as Sesshomaru's eyes darted to a random clock in the massive kitchen. It read 6:27p.m. Kai turned back to Sesshomaru after glancing at the clock, noticing the heated gaze._

_Sesshomaru glared at Kai for a second longer, knowing that when his wife set her mind on something, it was hard to deter her. He picked up the phone in the living room and dialed her cell. He started to get worried when it went to her voicemail but decided against panicking. One, it wasn't his character. Two, his wife is a strong inu-youkai; not just anything could take her down._

_He grabbed a drink and took a long swag from it. He just had a bad feeling about…well, he wasn't really sure what the feeling was associated to but it couldn't be good. He decided to wait it out. He knew that his wife was a shopper and going to a store without buying at least a dozen items was a crime against the law of physics—according to her._

_Thirty minutes, one thousand questions, and zero answers later, Sesshomaru thought that enough was enough. He was tired of sitting around doing nothing. So, he sat out to find his wife. She was in big trouble when he found her for making him worry! All dressed and ready to go, Sesshomaru hopped in one of his various cars, and peeled off._

_His plan was to check all of the major places he suspected her to be in. The sky was dark, threatening to drench the world below in yet another downpour. It was no matter; his superior eyesight would spot her in an instant._

_He tried to keep his mind off of the negative possibilities. He, of course, knew that something was wrong. It was unlike her to leave her phone unanswered. As hard as he tried, he couldn't filter out the pessimistic thoughts. To distract himself, he picked up the phone to call her again._

_Imagine his surprise when the phone rang, indicating an incoming call._

_"Hello." He said, it sounding more like a statement than a question._

_"Is there a Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho available?" asked a woman._

_"And you are?" He asked, wondering how some random bitch got his cell phone number._

_"I'm Detective Namie Takahashi and I'm with the Tokyo Police Department. Am I speaking to Mr. Taisho?" She asked again._

_"You are. Is there some sort of problem?" He asked, already dreading the answer. He just knew it had something to do with Kohana. He had a bad feeling about all of this._

_"I regret to inform you Mr. Taisho but your wife, Kohana Taisho, has been killed in a gas truck collision--" Detective Takahashi paused, unsure of what to say next. She didn't have much experience in how youkai behaved but she did know a little and for her safety, she decided not to tell him in person._

_Sesshomaru pulled over on the side of the road and closed his eyes. He vaguely heard the detective ask if he was alright. No. He wasn't. The heart that was frozen, blockaded by ice, the very one that Kohana melted with her endless love was dying a miserable death. There was a deep pain in the center of his heart, and it was spreading rapidly through his veins._

_After the detective's fourth inquiry as to if he was okay, Sesshomaru spoke up, his voice sounding calm and collected—the exact opposite of how he felt._

_"Are you sure it's her?" He asked, just grasping at straws, trying to find a way out of the pain he was feeling._

_"Yes, sir. The license plate was traced back to your name, and we have her ID here. The coroner has identified the body, 'Or what's left of it,' as a female and DNA proves it to be your wife."_

_"We just need you to identify the car and body just to make sure; standard procedure." she continued._

_Sesshomaru returned back to their—his home. He sighed, wondering if losing her was punishment for past transgressions. I mean, his name wasn't The Killing Perfection for just anything. He had confirmed that it was indeed his wife in the car when the gas truck slid into her. The careless driver had made an illegal u-turn at the stop light. The truck driver was lucky he died when he did because it was inevitable; Sesshomaru was going to rip his throat out if he had lived. He was the reason his Kohana wouldn't be by his side for all of eternity._

_His wife, his intended mate was gone from his life forever. He went to bed that night, his heart feeling numb from the frigid coldness that once again incased his shattered heart..._

He finished combing his hair dry then got dressed. It was now 5:33a.m. and he needed to get InuYasha and Rin up. Especially InuYaha because his sloth of a brother would just wait until Sesshomaru left the room and hop right back into bed. Rin was a little better, she would just pull the covers over her head.

He walked out into the hallway, leaving the memories of his late wife in his room. He stopped at Rin's room first. He knocked on the door, hearing nothing but soft snores. He cracked the door open and saw her sprawled out on the bed, her head hanging over the side, and sheets tangled.

"Rin." He called out. She made no attempt to move, so he walked into the palace like room. He and Kohana always treated Rin like the princess she was meant to be. He pulled back the covers and shook her slightly while calling her name.

"Hmm...just 5 more minutes, Daddy, please?" She mumbled sleepily. He wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for his precise hearing capabilities because she was face down. He had no clue as to why she was asking. She already knew his answer.

"Rin. Get up." He said a little more firmly and Rin knew better than to disobey. Slowly she peeled herself from the bed and went to her bathroom. After using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she returned to the bedroom and walked up to the figure standing in her doorway.

Sesshomaru had waited for her, knowing that if he left, she would go right back to bed. Honestly, they should go to bed earlier than 1a.m.

"Good morning, Daddy." She said, cheerily, while hugging him. She received a hug in return.

"Get dressed and be downstairs in half an hour or breakfast will get cold."

"Okay."

He left her room, knowing that this was where the real 'fun' started. He headed for Inuyasha's room.

He came to a stop in front of the door that read 'Go Away!' He mentally rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. He took in the scene before him.

First, he noticed InuYasha pretending to be sleep. Did you really think he wouldn't hear the erratic beating of his heart? Or see him crack an eye open? The next thing he noticed was the hammering pulse of the person in the closet. He walked to the closet. The scent told him it was a female. He opened the closet and stared down at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a deadpan voice. When she didn't answer, opting to look over to InuYasha, he turned to him also.

"Are you going to continue the charade that you're sleeping or are you going to 'awaken' and tell me why she's in your room?"

InuYasha, aware that the jig was up, sat up slowly and cast his eyes downward. He knew he was in for it. He thought of what to say but what _could_ he say? 'Oh yeah, I banged her last night but she was suppose to be out of here by morning. I guess it slipped my mind.' He could see how that would go down.

"You will leave at once." Sesshomaru informed, turning back to the girl that he well recognized. Kanna was one of his students. Quite the little slut, if you asked him. She was a part of the band of nymphomaniacs. He loved sex as much as the next person but damn, when students in every class you teach talk about what an easy lay she is, that goes beyond the occasional need to rut.

He watched as her panic-ridden eyes met his. She didn't move a muscle; fear does that to people. Then a scent hit his nose, the scent of her arousal. While it wasn't unpleasant, he would never go there with her; 'worn-out hussy' wasn't his type. He narrowed his eyes upon her and stepped forward.

"If I have to assist you on your way out, it would be a most unpleasant experience." He said threateningly.

That snapped her out of her stupor and she ran like the devil was on her heels. Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha. The hanyou was sitting on his bed, his legs swung over the edge.

"InuYasha, aside from your audacious presumption that I would allow her on these grounds, what it wrong with you? Do you want your dick to fall off?" Sesshomaru was genuinely curious, and even resulted to the crude language his pup of a brother often used.

InuYasha looked up, somewhat surprised but answered anyway.

"Wait just a minute! You can't tell me who I can fuck or not!"

"Listen well, pup. If I felt like telling you to jump off Tokyo Tower, I damn well will and you'd comply without defiance. So, refrain from telling me what I'm incapable of doing. As for Kanna, I don't want her here, therefore she won't be. Are we clear, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, whatever, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said grumpily. He hated mornings and on top of that, an easy lay didn't necessarily mean a good one.

"Be dressed and ready in 20 minutes. Breakfast has already been served so be quick or you won't be eating." With that, Sesshomaru headed downstairs, observing his surroundings—the surroundings that were devoid of any reminders of Kohana. That fateful night occurred eleven years ago but he didn't need relics constantly reminding him of what he lost. He knew what he lost and it took a long time to accept it.

That train of thought brought him back to the raven-haired beauty, Kagome. He thoroughly enjoyed the games he played with her. But now was the time for games to end. He would make his intentions known tonight and accept whatever her decision may be. If she said yes, he would court her. He only knew basic things about her but when the time for mating came, he wanted to know her inside and out because there would be no time for regrets; mating was for life. Not even in death would they part. When one mate died, so did the other.

If she said no, well, he hadn't thought of that. Nevertheless, he would try to make her his.

When InuYasha finally joined them for breakfast, they all ate quietly as there was really nothing to say. Rin had been trying to find a way to tell him somewhat implosive father that she was seeing Bankotsu. She just wasn't sure as to how to break the ice. Finally, she decided to just say it.

"Daddy?" She said, gaining his attention, "I'm dating Bankotsu." There she said it. Now she could stop hiding every little thing she did. She was afraid that he would find out before she could tell him so she made sure she stuck to her normal routine, making nothing seem out of the ordinary and it was taking its toll on her.

Sesshomaru knew already. Too many not-so-secret glances. He just hoped his senses were sorely lacking. As if that was even possible. He sat there wondering if the Kamis despised him or if he just fucked up one time too many times in a previous life.

As the seconds dragged passed, agonizingly slow, Rin grew pale with fright. She hoped that he wasn't too upset. Her eyes met InuYasha's and they both wondered if she had indeed pushed him over the edge.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the looks on their faces. He wasn't exactly upset. He didn't approve of Rin lowering her standards for a whelp like Bankotsu but if he made her happy, he wasn't going to prevent it. He did plan on having a talk with him. You know, just the norm about how many ways he'd end his life if he planned to hurt his Rin.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru then back to InuYasha, shrugging her shoulders. If he didn't make a big deal about it, she wasn't about to question him on it. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders in return and after breakfast was finished, they were on their way to Shikon High.

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and bubbly. Last night was amazing and she was excited to be going to his house later that day.

After her morning ritual, she was dressed in a pair of black low-rise jeans, a snug-fitting, blue shirt that read 'If you don't like me…' then on the back it said 'Kiss It' with an arrow pointing downwards. She completed her ensemble with a pair of black shoes, medium-sized* hoop earrings, and a high ponytail.

She was officially ready so she headed downstairs, hoping that her good morning wouldn't be soured. Once she grabbed a cereal bar, she spotted her mother and walked towards her. Even though her relationship with her mother was non-existent, she still had the decency to ask her mother if she was okay with her going to Rin's place.

"Mom?"

"Good morning, Kagome." Suki said, pleasantly surprised that her daughter spoke to her of her own free will.

"Good morning, mom. Is it alright if I go to a friend's house after school? We're supposed to be studying so called I stay the weekend?" Today was Friday so she would have 3 days to spend with Sesshomaru, that is, if he agreed to her staying the whole weekend. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't object, though.

"Who is this friend? Have I met her?"

"No. Her name is Rin."

"Will you be back by Sunday night?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you'll be back in time to go shopping or catch a movie with me? It'll be fun!" Suki said, hoping she could persuade her daughter into spending some time with her.

It had been far too long since her and her daughter did anything together let alone talk. It was if she didn't know her anymore. She didn't know her likes or dislikes. She was hurt when she saw that Kagome didn't eat the dinner she had specially prepared for her. And if the crumpled up note in the trash were any indication, she knew that Kagome saw it in the microwave. But being the optimist, she chalked it up to it not being her favorite dish anymore.

"I don't know, mom. Besides, that's a school night so maybe it's not such a good idea." She replied looking away out of guilt. She didn't like hurting her mom but in some twisted way, she felt that she deserved it. She deserved all the pain that Kagome was feeling because she was careless in her actions. The actions that cost someone's life. Kagome turned away from those thoughts and focused on the now.

"So can I go?" She asked, ready to be out of there.

"If you really want to then I won't stand in your way." Suki replied quietly.

"Thanks." She replied and she hightailed it out of there and made it to school in no time.

She walked through the familiar halls that she had always gotten lost in. Now she was familiar with the structure thanks to her and Sesshomaru's various places at which she got extra 'tutoring' in Sex Ed.

The halls were scarcely littered with students as it was only about fifteen minutes 'til 7a.m. and school didn't start until 7:30. She knew Sesshomaru would be there so she headed for his room.

Once she got there, she saw Sesshomaru staring out at nothing in particular, in deep thought. She started walking towards him and he snapped out of his trance to see her standing in front of his desk.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. How was your morning?" He returned, waving off her worry.

"It was okay. Could've been better." She said, not delving into her relationship with her mom, or lack thereof.

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired with a smirk.

"I did. One of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time." She replied.

"Good. Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yep. I asked my mom if I could spend the weekend and she said alright. Is that okay with you?"

"I believe you know the answer to that." He said with a sly smile. Then he added, "Did you bring your clothes with you or I'm I going to have you naked this weekend?"

"No, you will not be having me naked this weekend!" She giggled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Kagome." He responded with a wink. He was rewarded with a blush.

"I meant that I was going go to get my clothes after school. Then meet you back here at the school."

"Nonsense. I'll take you to get your clothes, Kagome."

"No! I mean, it's okay. That's too much of a hassle."

"It's no hassle."

"But I—."

"No buts. I'll drive you. It'll be easier anyways seems how I have to drive past your house."

"I don't need your help to get my clothes! I said I can get them myself, okay?!" Silence seemed to reign for an eternity.

"What are you hiding, Kagome?" Sesshomaru regarded her with inquiring eyes. She was awfully adamant about him not going to her house. It's not like he was asking to move in with her. He was just trying to make this more convenient- for her!

"I'm not hiding anything." She lied. She just didn't want him to meet her mom because if they saw each other, questions would follow as to who the other one was and that's lead to more questions that she didn't want to answer.

"Don't lie to me." He narrowed his eyes upon her, determined now more than ever to uncover whatever she was trying to conceal. He smelled her lie as soon as she uttered her sentence, the pungent odor, permeating the air, smothering her natural scent.

"Look, I just don't want to talk it about right now. I'll tell you one day, but…not now. Please." She said softly.

"Class will begin in twenty minutes," he said, removing his eyes from hers and looking through some ungraded papers, "I trust that you have finished the work assigned on Wednesday. Correct?"

"Hai. Sesshomaru?" He looked up reluctantly, a tad bit upset over being lied to.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you. And I'm sorry I lied to you." She said quietly. His eyes softened as he looked at her downcast eyes.

"Come here, Kagome."

She walked around his desk and was surprised when she was pulled into his lap. Her back was to him so Sesshomaru put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome, if we're going to pursuit this…relationship, then we have to be honest with each other. If this whole thing blows up on our faces, we are all each other's going to have so I have to know that I can trust you. Okay?"

"Alright." She said as she placed her hands atop of his. She moaned lightly when he kissed he neck, suckling gently on the soft skin. After he was sure a mark would be left, he moved up to kiss her cheek. Even if they couldn't come right out and say it, he still wanted people to know that she was taken. After a while, he let her go because class was going to be starting in ten minutes and people were sure to start filing in.

As she walked away, he read her shirt and smirked. If that's what she wanted…he was sure he could accommodate her. Ten minutes later, class had begun and he couldn't wait until the school day was over.

After Kagome got out of her third period class, she headed for the lunchroom to meet up with Sango, Bankotsu, and Rin, her circle of close friends.

She rounded the corner and was intercepted by the nympho-squad. If she remembered correctly, their names were Kikyo, the bitchy leader, Kanna, the slutty tag-along, Kaguya, the abominable hoe, and her twin, Kagura, the wind whore.

"I heard that you've been all over my InuYasha." Said Kikyo, prompting the conversation.

"No, I haven't," She started but then said, "And if I was?"

"Look, new bitch! I'm gonna tell you this once. Stay away from him. If I find out that you've been on him again, there's going to be a problem."

"Oh there's going to be a problem alright! A big one if you clowns don't get the fuck out of my face! I don't want InuYasha so I suggest you and your little posse move the fuck along."

A crowd was starting to gather while Kikyo's cronies threw in their 'You don't know who're messing with!' comments.

"I didn't think _you_ know who you're messing with." Someone said from beside Kagome. She looked over and saw Sango. Next to Sango was Ayame. On Kagome's other side was Rin. She wouldn't have pegged Rin as a fighter but then again looks are very deceiving.

Kikyo looked at the other three that joined the whore that was trying to take InuYasha from her.

"This isn't over, bitch. Those three won't always be around. Don't let me catch you hanging all over him. If I do, I'm gonna kick your ass, just you wait!" Kikyo said.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting a long time for that one!" She responded. Kikyo fumed and walked away with her posse.

Sango turned to Kagome. "What's going on with you and her?"

"Hell if I know! She just walked up to me and started talking shit!" As far as Kagome knew, she didn't do anything to her.

"Well, don't worry about her. She's all talk, no walk."

With that, the girls headed to the lunchroom then the gym. Kagome thought about what Kikyo said. _'What? If anything, InuYasha's been all over me!'_ She decided to drop it. She didn't have to for that foolishness but if that bitch stepped to her again, she was going to give her something to complain about.

School ended soon and without incident. Kagome had made up in her mind to confront InuYasha so he could put a leash on his bitch. She didn't do anything and she was about to clear that up tonight.

She was put in a better mood though since her school day ended with seeing Sesshomaru for Advanced Sex Ed. That class was pretty much the same as the normal sex ed. Class except that they delved more into the dynamics and origin of sex. Plus the extra 'credit' that she and Sesshomaru did together made the class that much more delightful.

Sesshomaru had finally convinced Kagome to let him drive her to get her clothes so, they, including Rin and InuYasha since they wanted a last minute paint job on their cars, were on their way to Kagome's house.

Once they arrived, Kagome hurriedly hopped out of the car and went inside, gathering up her necessities. She made a mental checklist and marked off her toothbrush, deodorant, lotion, a few pairs of outfits, pajamas, and flip-flops. Oh! Her phone charger and a few other things she forgot. She packed it all away in a large duffle bag and was almost out the door—

"Kagome?" Shit! Almost made it!

"Yes, mom?"

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes mom and she's waiting so—."

"Wait! I'd like to meet her. You said that I don't know her and I'd like to know who you're spending time with." Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing her mother couldn't see it and turned around, her hand still on the doorknob.

"Alright. I'll go get her."

"Okay."

Kagome opened then closed the front door behind her, walking over to the SUV and placing the bag in the trunk. She shut the trunk door and movement caught her eye so she looked over to the front door of her house. She blanched when she saw her mother standing there.

Kagome couldn't really say anything about it without it looking like she was hiding something from both her mom and Sesshomaru. She walked around to Rin's side of the door where her window was rolled down.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"My mom wanted to meet you."

"Oh, of course!" Rin hopped out and stood next to Kagome. Kagome watched as her mother approached, dressed in a tasteful sundress.

"Hello, there!" Kagome's mother said.

"Hi! You must be Mrs. Higurashi." Rin said. She did a short bow of her head that Suki returned.

"Mom, this is Rin Taisho." Kagome introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin." Suki responded.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Suki smiled at the well-mannered young lady and looked at the other occupants in the car. She saw a young man in the backseat with furry dog-ears and silver hair and a man in the driver's seat that was on a phone call with the same silver hair. He ended the call quickly upon the gaze of a woman that resembled Kagome's.

He removed his seat belt, intent on getting out of the car to show her proper respect but she stopped him.

"Oh there's no need to move." She glanced at Kagome, prompting her to introduce him.

"Mom, this is Rin's father, Mr. Taisho. And Mr. Taisho, this is my mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." He said.

"Oh, call me Suki." She said smiling, and continued, "It's nice meet you as well." She finished, missing Kagome's frown.

"Mom, this is InuYasha." She quickly said before Sesshomaru could offer her the use of his first name, gesturing toward InuYasha.

"Hello!" She said.

"InuYasha, this is my mom."

InuYasha slightly bowed his head with a light smile. He may be crude but disrespect towards his elders wasn't his style…Sesshomaru didn't count, though!

"Well, I guess we better be going." Kagome said.

"I guess so. I'll see you Sunday." Suki said, hoping that Kagome would give her a hug. When that didn't happen, her mood turned a little solemn and it showed on her face. Sesshomaru caught the look and decided to question Kagome on it later because it was apparent that the two didn't get along too well. He'd been alive too long to be unable to read people.

They SUV pulled away from Kagome's house and half an hour later, they pulled into Sesshomaru's gates. Kagome was in awe at the home that seemed to be fit for a Kami. Soon, the SUV was safe in the garage and they were headed towards the front door.

As they approached, the front door opened, revealing one of the many maids on staff and she greeted them then said, "Welcome home, Master Taisho.

Kagome stepped in the lovely house after Rin and InuYasha and turned to Sesshomaru when he placed a hand on her lower back.

"Welcome to my home, Kagome."

Author's Note:

Okay so this chapter is like super long and I did that because you've all been waiting almost 2 months for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry about that. I'll **try** not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Yes, I know this chapter was supposed to be called I Want You and this is supposed to be where she goes to his house but next chapter, I'll give you the good stuff!! Until next time and thanks to all you reviewers out there!!

In the event that I made Sesshomaru look like a total wuss with the shampoos, my bad. I don't know what men use! My dad uses Axe but that has a strong scent…I assumed Old Spice did as well. I tried to research it and you've read the results!

*The bit about the medium sized hoop earrings was somewhat irrelevant but I thought that I would that the size be known because I know this girl who wears hoop earrings but it looks like she goes around wearing hula hoops on her ears!


	7. A Closer Look

Chapter 7: A Closer Look

The song, 'Our Love is Easy' belongs to Melody Gardot and I disclaim all rights. Onto the chapter!!

Kagome marveled at the interior of the mansion. Sesshomaru decided to give her a little tour of the place. By the time the tour was over, he expected it to be dinnertime. He led her from room to room, not at all surprised by her reactions. She was like a kid in a candy shop!

As time passed, he took her out back to the gardens. They were better known as Rin's Sanctuary because he had it built for her. She had a special love for types of flowers and their meanings.

"It's so beautiful out here." Kagome commented.

"Indeed, it is." Sesshomaru said, studying Kagome's graceful movements. He watched as she walked toward the cherry blossom tree. She smiled at the sweet scent that wafted to her nose.

She saw an orchid bush and strolled to it. She observed the different colors of flowers. She favored the orchid with white petals and purple center. She seemed to be carefree. Sesshomaru noticed it; she always seemed to have an invisible weight on her shoulders, but out here, she looked free.

Kagome looked around the garden for her favorite flower of them all. When she found it, she bent down to smell them with a soft smile. Her father always said that the Tiger Lily fit her personality. She had the beauty and grace of a lily, but the strength and courage of a tiger.

"I see you favor the tiger lily." Sesshomaru stated, coming up behind her.

"Yeah. My otousan used to always leave one on my nightstand when he came home from work." Kagome said, quietly, reminiscing about the past.

Sesshomaru sensed that her father was a sore subject and didn't comment. Instead, he turned his gaze to the sun setting low in the sky. Kagome soon joined him. It was every artist's dream to capture the splendor of a sunset, but no matter how many times it was attempted, it would always fall short to the glory of the real thing.

The color of blue above the sun faded into purple. From there, the purple turned pink, then in the middle, was the Sun in all of its magnificence being swirled around by hues of orange and vivid red. The colors clashed together violently, but at the same time, they coexisted beautifully.

The couple silently watched one of nature's simple pleasures in silence and awe. Sesshomaru swiveled his head towards the door when he heard a maid approach. She was probably announcing that dinner was almost ready.

"Come, Kagome. I'm sure dinner will be ready soon. Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" he asked as he offered her his arm. She smiled as she looped her arm through his and walked back into the home. They headed to the long, winding stairs, which lead to the second floor.

"How many rooms are in this place?" Kagome asked, halfway up the stairs. _'Damn. I need to work out more. These stairs are kicking my ass!'_ She thought as she huffed.

"More or less…twenty-seven rooms." Sesshomaru answered, watching Kagome with a smirk. Her eyes widened as she snapped her head towards him. (Finally, they were up those damn stairs!)

"Twenty-seven? That's including closets right?!"

"No. I wasn't aware a closet was sufficient enough to live in." He said sarcastically.

"Oh you didn't know that? Wow, where have _you_ been?" She replied, just as sarcastically.

Sesshomaru turned a mock glare her way, but she just grinned and waited to be led to whichever room he desired to go in. Sesshomaru led her down the main hall of the second floor, towards two master doors that looked like they belonged to the king of a palace. The doors had intricate designs that swiveled this way and that, but she could clearly make out two rather ferocious looking dogs, entwining with each other in what appeared to be a loving embrace. Before Kagome could ask, Sesshomaru began to explain the unusual art on the doors to his chambers.

"The doors depict a story of the two lovers. As you can see, the Inu on the left is the female and the one on the right is the alpha male. In ancient times, a female by the name of Kyomi was a servant from the Southern Lands of Sengoku Jidai. She was sent by her village to journey to an enchanted well—or so it was believed—that rested in the Western Lands. As she was obtaining the water that was believed to heal the sick and preserve youth, she was oblivious to the male who was watching her."

Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped in front of his doors as the tale went on, "Watching her was the Lord of the Western Lands himself. He was out patrolling his territory when he came upon the young beauty…"

"_Deep within your heart, you know it's plain to see." Kyomi sung as she attached the pail that she carried to a rope so she could dip it in the well. She began to hum then started to sing again, not noticing her audience._

"…_You were made for me. They say the poison vine breeds a finer wine, our love is easy." Her soft, harmonious voice rang through the area and into the ears of the inu-youkai lord watching her._

_Lord Satoru watched as she proceeded to toss the pail in the well once she was sure the rope was tight enough. He gazed at her raven-toned, hair and the way it glimmered in reflection to the Sun. He immediately recognized her as a servant. While her kimono was decent and clean, he had been to the Southern lands enough to know what the servants were required to wear. He had to admit, she did look lovely in her kimono. He observed how it modestly clung to her womanly curves. He was going to wait until she noticed him so he could see what kind of face the Kamis gifted her with._

_Normally, he would have been acknowledged miles before he was seen but he had his aura and scent masked. He was feeling less than generous to those who decided to trespass on his lands. Why warn them that he was coming, with his powerful aura? This way, he would catch the intruders and be _sure_ there were no repeat offenses. Why he hadn't cut down this intruder was a mystery to him. He couldn't say much more than: she intrigued him._

"_Every time we meet, it's like the first, we kiss. Never growing tired of this endlessness." Kyomi sang as she disconnected the pail from the rope, careful not to spill the so-called-healing water. She felt that they sent her out there just because they could. She had no say in it whatsoever. She sighed as she turned around to start her journey home._

_Her eyes widened as she saw the Western lord staring at her. She dropped to her knees in a low bow, spilling the pail of water in the process. Her face was smothered by the ground so she missed the smirk that appeared on his lips. In the brief look that she stole from the Western lord, she saw a very handsome inu-youkai with silver hued hair and eyes that rivaled the iridescence of the yellow Sun. His tall stature was one of regality, strength and it commandeered admiration and fear. She listened as his footsteps grew heavier in her ears, indicating his proximity. Even though she didn't fit in too well in the East, it was safe to say she valued her life so she started apologizing, hoping to appease him. She had no idea what he was feeling, thanks to his masked aura._

"_Please forgive me, milord. I was unaware that you were in the area…" She trailed off. 'Unaware that he was in the area? It's only his lands. Kami forbid that he actually patrol them!' She scolded herself, silently while chancing a glance at him. She brought her head up slightly only to see his face exceedingly close to hers, as he was squatting down to get a better look at her. Her eyes widened and she brought her head back down quickly, slamming her face into the ground in the process. She blushed a deep red as her eyes slid close, embarrassed. Satoru allowed himself a full smile for that one._

_He reached out his hand and lifted her face up by her chin. He turned her head from side to side, studying her. He noticed the blush that still lingered on her blue-striped cheeks then his gaze lowered to her plump lips. They did look tasty, but he turned his stare to her downcast eyes. He had already seen the hue of platinum beneath her lids. He tapped underneath her chin, encouraging her to look at him—something rare in itself._

_She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his, along the way, noticing the immaculate structure of his jaw. He sure was a handsome lord to look at._

"_What is your name?" Satoru asked._

"_Kyomi, milord." She answered, meekly, not quite sure of what to make of his attentions. If he intended to kill her, she really wished he would just get it over with! She heard him hum in acknowledgment._

"_You are a servant, are you not?"_

"_Yes Milord, I am."_

"_You are quite beautiful…for a servant." He added on._

"_Thank you, milord," then she thought to compliment him as well, "You are very…" she trailed off, fighting off her shyness. He rose an eyebrow at this._

"_I'm very—what?" He asked, liking the girl already. She wasn't secular like the many types of demoness he had met before._

"_Very…handsome, milord." She answered quietly._

"_Is that so?" He teased. He saw her eyes gaze downward again, "Are you eyeing my…assets?"_

_She furrowed her eyebrows, unsure as to what he meant, until she saw the perverse look in his eyes. Her eyes widened and shot downwards. Though she was looking at the ground, some could say she was looking at is groin._

"_NO! I-I would never…" she said as she continued to 'ogle his gifts.'_

"_Then why are you still staring?" He asked amused by her. Maybe he should take her home; he needed some entertainment! Her eyes went to his again and he could tell she was beyond confused so he smiled at her, letting her know it was alright. He went back to why she was there in the first place._

"_Am I correct in assuming you are here for the healing water?"_

"_Yes, milord."_

"_You are free to go." He said as he stood to his full height. He would spare her life—only because he had better things to do. Well that and he found her to be amusing. He wasn't attracted to her. No. He didn't care for those mesmerizing eyes or that sweet voice of hers._

_No. He didn't care. That's exactly why he found himself at the same spot every day, awaiting her return…_

"They eventually fell in love with each other. Their love was forbidden so they were forced to keep their feelings a secret. That is, until Lord Satoru awaited her but she did not show. He went looking for her and found her accosted by another youkai. From then on, he refused to meet with her. He declared if they loved each other, then it didn't matter who opposed it; he brought her to the Western Lands to live with him as his Lady, his mate."

"However, fate had another plan for them. Lady Kyomi was slain by a rogue youkai from the Southern lands. The image you see on the door here is how Lady Kyomi died. During the attack, she had transformed, but that didn't save her from the powerful youkai. Lord Satoru arrived on the scene, transformed in Inu-form and destroyed the offending youkai. Lady Kyomi died in his embrace and he couldn't deal with the pain. He had to learn the hard way that trying to forget someone you've loved is like trying to remember someone you've never met. In the years that followed, he died from the misery of losing his mate."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome. Great. She was crying. He didn't tell her the tale to make her cry. He sighed and pushed open the massive doors, then grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. He closed the doors behind them. He went to sit on the edge of the massive bed and beckoned her towards himself.

Kagome walked to him and sat in his lap. She hadn't meant to start crying, but the little quote he said about trying to forget a loved one got to her. Plus, the tale didn't even have a happy ending. What happened to the Western Lands after there was no leader?

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the Western Lands?"

"What do you mean?"

"If there was no leader left, who ruled the Western Lands?"

"Lord Satoru had siblings."

"So what happened after Lord Satoru died?"

"The next eldest male became the new Lord of the West." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was silent for a second then asked another question.

"How do you know of Lord Satoru?"

"He was my ojisan." He said. Kagome then shifted in his lap and he decided to ask what was bothering her.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the tears you shed not two minutes ago…and the relationship between you and your mother." He finished quietly. He felt her tense, but she wasn't going to run away from this. He needed to know.

"It's not important." She claimed, dismissing the subject, "Aren't we supposed to be getting cleaned up for dinner? I'll meet you downstairs after I change." Kagome tried to stand, but was held in place firmly by his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me, so talk." He said just as firmly.

Kagome wiggled but stopped after hearing his growl. She slumped in his arms and turned her face from his.

"My mother and I don't get along. That's all." She claimed.

"That's it?" He questioned, sounding as if he didn't believe her.

"Please don't make me talk about it now. You can't just force me to do something I don't want to! I told you I'd tell you when I'm ready." She said, starting to get angry. Where did he get off demanding she tell him something she'd rather keep private? Who did he think he was?

Sesshomaru released her, feeling as if this was getting him nowhere. She stood up and looked at him, feeling his aura push against hers. Okay so he was a little upset but he had good reason! He stood up and headed to his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner…you should do the same." He stopped, regretting the last part as soon as it came out. Judging by the look on her face, she was offended.

"Are you saying I stink?" She asked, trying not to crack a smile. She knew he didn't mean it that way but decided to joke around to ease the tenseness in the air.

"No. It wasn't meant in that context." He said as he turned back around and walked into the bathroom, "I'll see you downstairs at dinner." With that, he shut the door to his bathroom behind him.

Kagome sighed then got an idea. She didn't mean to say what she said, the way she said it. She just wanted to enjoy her weekend without thinking about things that brought her pain. She then got a great idea and left the room.

She tried to remember where Rin's room was located, but again, she failed. She had to face it. She was geographically challenged. Then, she saw an approaching maid carrying linens and asked her where the room was. She arrived at Rin's room and saw her giggling on her cell phone. She knocked on the door to let her know she was there.

Rin laughed at what Kagome figured was a joke from whoever she was talking to. Rin signaled her to come in then told the person on the other line to hang on for a second.

"Hey, you should probably get ready for dinner. Daddy's a real stickler for promptness." Rin said, after she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Yeah. I'm about to. My bags are in here, right?"

"No. They were moved down the hall to the room you'll be staying in. It's the room two doors down from the room with the massive doors…on the left side." She finished, as an afterthought.

"Thanks. I wonder who you're talking to." Kagome joked.

"I think you know." Rin smiled then went back to talking to Bankotsu as Kagome waved goodbye to her.

"'What color panties am I wearing?' Hmm... Your favorite color." Kagome heard Rin say as she walked away. She really didn't need to hear more of _that_ conversation!

She found the room, surprisingly, without incident. She grabbed something comfortable to wear and her bathing supplies and left the room. She went back to Sesshomaru's room, closing the doors behind her. Damn those heavy doors!

She heard the shower still running. Good. She wasn't too late. She worked up her nerve and silently entered the bathroom, thanking Kami that he didn't lock the door. She froze in an instant of indecision, wondering if she should really do this. What was the worst that could happen? It was then that she took a good look at the 'bathroom' if one could call it that. It looked as though she had stepped into a spa room. There was a big Jacuzzi styled tub in the center of the room. Palm trees lurked in a few corners. The walls were the color of a golden flame and the floors were shiny and covered in a dark hued marble. There were mirrors on a few walls as well. She looked across the room to where she heard the water and saw the masculine figure of Sesshomaru.

She looked away from him as she felt her body reacting to seeing him. She pushed the thought of the water sliding down his naked form, drop by drop. Just a rolling down further, past his muscled chest, those toned abs, straight to his…_ 'Stop it!!'_ She reprimanded at herself. She looked at the sink counter and saw uncovered light bulbs above the mirror. She could see the filament inside the twelve, circular bulbs that bordered the mirror. She silently admired how they reflected off the walls, giving the bathroom a soft candle-like glow. The other light fixtures gave the same illusion.

After she got over her initial reaction from the beauty of the bathroom, she squashed the uncertainty she had been feeling and began to strip. Fully unclothed save for a towel, she stepped closer to the shower doors. They were made of a translucent glass.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out, hoping he could hear her over the running water.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he heard his name called. He was yet again lost in thought and had blocked out everything else. Yeah, he was still a little mad that she didn't give him what he wanted—answers. He was a Lord. No one told him no. That word wasn't in existence pertaining to him unless he was the one using it! The nerve of that girl! He was confused as to what he was going to do about Kagome. Confusion was an unusual feeling for him so he tried to think it out, wanting to get rid of the feeling. He slid one of the shower doors back to see who called him.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened as he saw Kagome standing two feet away in nothing but a little white towel. He soon recovered then raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked, well aware of her probing eyes.

"I-uh was wondering if…I could shower with you?" She ended it like a question, thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. He didn't seem too happy.

"Get in." He said as he closed the front door of the shower and slid open the back door.

Kagome slowly removed her towel and walked in. She closed the door behind her and looked at him. She was nervous and the way he was gazing at her body, wasn't helping. She cleared her throat and his eyes went to hers. He could see the question in her eyes: whether he approved or not. He decided to ease her fears.

"You're beautiful, Kagome." How could he not notice? His gaze had started at her little, painted toes and went upwards to her long, toned legs. His eyes stopped at her neatly trimmed mound. If he had his way this weekend, he'd be sampling the sweetness that only her core could produce. His orbs traced nicely rounded hips until they met her petite waist. His gaze traveled on towards her full breasts. The areolas were a delicious shade of mocha and her nipples stood at attention…just as another part of his body was beginning to.

She stepped closer to him, taking in his appearance. Yep. She was right. The drops of water rolled down the planes of his body leading to the steadily hardening shaft between his thighs. She had never seen him completely nude but this was a part of the body that she was familiar with…the part that should have scared her but she wasn't.

She reached out a hand and grabbed the turgid flesh. Her eyes flicked to his as she stroked him. His eyes wanted to watch her pleasure him, but he couldn't help it when they slid close. He felt her move closer to him, applying pressure on his most sensitive part. It was easier for her to glide up and down his shaft because it was slicked with water.

She gripped a little harder, noticing the pleasure filled look on his face. Just as she was about to drop to knees to taste him, she wanted nothing more than to watch the powerful youkai crumble beneath her touch, he grabbed her arm. Questioning eyes gazed at him.

"I promise, we'll have all the time for that after dinner, but for now we must hurry." Sesshomaru Taisho just wasn't a tardy person. It was as if he had an internal clock, telling him how much time he had. He didn't have much. He prided himself on his ability to be punctual and even though it was only dinner, he set a time and he would meet it.

She nodded her head in compliance, remembering how he felt about tardiness, on her first day of school at Shikon High. As the couple washed each other, no spot escaped the other's scrutiny. Kagome thought about something and spoke up as they were rinsing off.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked as she stepped under the stream to rinse off, he had already rinsed off before she did.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered, aiding her in her attempt to get soap free.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She announced, quietly.

"You are forgiven…but, it's going to cost you." Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"Cost me what? Are you going to punish me, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a naughty tilt to her voice.

"We shall see." Was all he gave. They stepped out of the showers and she began to dry him off. When he was completely dry, it was her turn, but he had other things in mind. He had dried everywhere else but her heated core. Saving the best for last.

He dropped the towel and cupped her mound. She moaned slightly and made no attempt to push him away. He worked his way between her folds and found her to be wet. Very wet. And not just from water in the shower. He withdrew his fingers and held them up, slowly licking the essence from his fingers, his eyes never straying from hers.

Kagome watched as he finished licking his fingers, that devious tongue of his snaking around his fingertips, ensuring he got every drop. He moved closer to her. She took a step back, not knowing what to make of the mischievous look in his eyes. He soon backed her into a wall, trapping her by putting his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in to kiss her neck, sucking on the tender flesh.

"Uh, Sesshomaru…what about dinner?" Kagome asked. Wasn't he the one who rushed her out of the shower so they could be on time to eat?!

"I think I might have dessert first." He whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver against him. Kagome silenced her thoughts and chose to enjoy his attentions. She made a startled squeal when he suddenly had her pressed against the wall, face-to-face with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked over his shoulder as he started to kiss the other side of her neck.

Her eyes widened when she saw her reflection in the mirror, but she did feel a surge of excitement. Her eyes traveled the length of his perfect body in silent appraisal. She heard him growl lowly and was once again surprised at her new position. She looked at the mirror and noticed how erotic the position looked. Her thighs were rested on his shoulders while his face was buried in between her thighs. His arms helped to support her so she wouldn't fall.

She gasped in delighted surprise as she felt his tongue lick from her slit to her now swollen nub. Her hands moved to the dampened locks of his and pushed him closer to her. He welcomed it because there was nothing more he wanted to do than to swallow every last drop of her delectable ambrosia.

She began to thrash against the wall as his tongue took fast strokes then, started to slide into her dripping sheathe. His tongue slid in and out faster and faster. He pulled back for a minute to gaze at her flushed body, then her expression of immense pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He toyed. She didn't answer right away; her mind was in a lust-clouded haze.

"Mm-hmm." She said, begging with her eyes for him to continue. He just blew cool air on her heated mound, listening to her moans and pleads. He looked down at his dessert and dove back in, targeting her juicy clit. Her cries filled the room.

"Ahhhhh! Sesshomaru!! Oh…Oh…right there. Oh gods, yes!!"

Kagome was on the brink of orgasm when finally…he stopped. She was confused. Why was he torturing her like this? She needed release and she needed _him_ to complete her. Why was he setting her back on her feet?

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Nothing, beautiful." He said as he pulled her to him, "We'll pick this up later." With a kiss to her lips, he turned and exited the bathroom to get dressed.

What the _hell_ just happened? A tiny voice in her head told her that it was, _'Punishment.'_ Oh, they were so going to be finishing this later! He couldn't just leave her high and dry even though that was the exact opposite of what he really did; he left her wet and wanting. After dinner, his ass was hers!

Author's Note: So there you go. I've been working on Assassin of Love and a friend asked that I update this one so I did. I'll be working on another chapter of AOL (lolz!) then a new chapter for Irresistible Torture. Thanks for reading. Please review (I stayed up all night just so I could get this out on time!)


End file.
